November Rain
by Wanderer16
Summary: Ο Εντουαρντ βαζει ενα στοιχημα με τον Μαικ Νιουτον.Μεσα απο αυτο το στοιχημα ομως θα συναντησει και θα γνωρισει καλυτερα την αγαπη στο προσωπο της μεχρι στιγμης αδιαφορης σε εκεινον Μπελλα.Τι θα γινει ομως οταν ολα θα ξεσκαπαστουν;
1. Chapter 1

"November Rain - Παιχνιδια της Τυχης"

«Μπελλα σε παρακαλώ άκουσε με» παρακάλεσα έτοιμος να καταρρεύσω. Τα σοκολατί ματιά της ήταν στραμμένα πάνω μου κοιτάζοντας με αηδία. Η Αλις και η Άντζελα στεκόταν από πίσω της. Η Αλις -και αδερφη μου- με κοιταζε με την ιδια απεχθεια που με κοιταζε και η Αντζελα. Δεν μου ειχε μιλησει απο τοτε που εμαθε τι ειχα κανει στην καλυτερη της φιλη. Ηξερα πως ηταν δικαιολογημενη και εκεινη και αυτη η σταση. Η αληθεια ηταν πως αξιζα χειροτερα απο αυτο. Αλλα τι χειρατερο υπηρχε απο το να βλεπω ετσι την Μπελλα;

«Το διάβασες;» ρώτησε με τρελαμένη φωνή. Τα ματιά της έλαμπαν από τα δάκρυα που ήταν έτοιμα από στιγμή σε στιγμή να κάνουν την εμφάνιση τους στο πρόσωπο της.

Δεν το άντεχα αυτό. Ήθελα να την πλησιάσω, να την αγκαλιάσω και να της πω πως τίποτα δεν είχε σημασία εκτός από το παρόν. Αυτό όμως ήταν κάτι το αδύνατο με την παρουσία τόσων παιδιών γύρω. Θα την έκανα να νοιώσει πιο άσχημα από ότι ένιωθε ήδη.

Σήκωσα τους ωμούς μου και πέρασα από συνήθεια το χέρι μου μέσα από τα μαλλιά μου. «Δεν… Ήταν απλώς ένα στοίχημα, Μπελλα» είπα προσπαθώντας να μην πω ψέματα αλλά ούτε και να την απογοητεύσω.

Ένας λυγμός βρήκε μέσα από τα χείλη της και το ίδιο δευτερόλεπτο την παρακολουθούσα να τρέχει κατά μήκος του διαδρόμου, φεύγοντας όλο και πιο μακριά μου.

Έκανα να την ακολουθήσω αλλά οι φίλες της, μαζί και η αδερφή μου με εμπόδισαν, τοποθετώντας τα σώματα τους ανάμεσα σε μένα και την Μπελλα σαν καποιου ειδους τοιχο. Ειλικρινά δεν θα ήταν και πολύ δύσκολο να τις σπρώξω όλες για να επιτύχω τον στόχο μου αλλά ποτέ δεν είχα φτάσει σε επίπεδο να τα βάλω με κορίτσια, ποσό μάλλον τώρα. Όσο και να το ήθελα δεν μπορούσα.

Κοίταξα παρακλητικά την Αλις. Μου ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα με έναν πιο αυστηρό τροπο. Ηταν δυο κεφαλια πιο μικροσωμη απο εμενα αλλα η αληθεια ηταν πως αυτη τη στιγμη ηταν πιο τρομαχτικη απο οσο θα μπορουσα εγω να γινω σε ολη μου την ζωη. «Σε παρακαλώ, Αλις» παρακάλεσα, έτοιμος να πέσω στα γόνατα της.

Κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι της, αλλα το προσωπο της μαλακωσε -ελαχιστα- .Οταν μίλησε κοιτούσε το ταβάνι, σίγουρα γνωρίζοντας πως άμα με κοιτούσε στα ματιά θα την έπειθα. «Άφησε την μονή της, Εντουαρντ. Δεν έπρεπε να πάρεις το ημερολόγιο της, ούτε και να το διαβάσεις απλά για ένα στοίχημα. Η αλήθεια είναι πως δεν το περίμενα αυτό από εσένα. Ήσουν απαράδεκτος. Την πλήγωσες» η τελευταία λέξη της πρότασης της έσπασε. Αυτό με έκανε να τα βάλω περισσότερο με τον εαυτό μου.

«Το ξερώ αλλά με το να κάθομαι εδώ δεν καταφέρνω και παρά πολλά, Αλις. Πρέπει να την ακολουθήσω» είπα ρίχνοντας μια φευγαλέα ματιά στον διάδρομο πίσω της.

Χωρίς να το περιμένω με έπιασε από το μπράτσο και με απόκρινε από το κοινό μας, το οποίο μέχρι τώρα αγνοούσα. Αυτό μου συνεβαινε για πρώτη φορά. Η Μπελλα είχε αλλάξει πολλά πράγματα πάνω μου. Με είχε αλλάξει ολοκληρωτικά. Ένιωθα λες και κάποιος μου είχε πετάξει έναν μεγάλο κουβά με παγωμένο νερό σε μια επιτυχημένη προσπάθεια να με βγάλει από τον ύπνο μου, λες και ειχα ξυπνισει απο λυθαργο χρονων.

Η Αλις σταμάτησε μπροστά από το κυλικείο, παράγγειλε κάτι γλυκό και άρχισε να με σέρνει παρά την ελάχιστη, μπροστά στην δική μου, δύναμη της. Δεν αντιστάθηκα όταν με έσπρωξε για να καθισώ βίαια σε μια από τις κοκκινόχρωμες καρέκλες. Ήξερα πως το άξιζα.

Κάθισε απέναντι μου και κατευθείαν άρχισε να παίξει με το μούς σοκολάτα της. Γέμισε ένα κουτάλι με ελάχιστο μούς και το έβαλε μέσα στο στόμα της. Έγλειψε για άλλη μια φορά το κουτάλι πριν το παρατήσει στο πιάτο της.

«Σου είπα ότι είσαι απαράδεκτος;» ρώτησε κοιτώντας με επίμονα στα ματιά.

Ένευσα. «Περισσότερες φορές από όσο πραγματικά άξιζα» Δεν το πίστευα αυτό αλλά το είπα. Μου φάνηκε υπερβολικά καλή απάντηση για να την αφήσω αχρησιμοποίητη. Η απάντηση της Αλις με έκανε να νιώσω ακόμη χειροτέρα απο οτι ενιωθα ηδη. Πως ήταν δυνατόν αυτό; Ήδη υπέφερα… Πιο πολυ απο ποτε...

«Πίστεψε με, αξίζεις χειροτέρα» μουρμούρισε παίρνοντας ξανά το κουτάλι στα χεριά της και σκαλίζοντας για άλλη μια φορά το γλυκό της. «Δεν ξέρεις πως νιώθει, Εντουαρντ. Είναι η πρώτη φορά που την έχω δει τόσο… πληγωμένη» Κοίταξε τα ποδιά της, τα οποία είχε αρχίσει να κουνάει νευρικά κάτω από το τραπέζι. Ήξερα πολύ καλά την αδερφή μου, η ακινησία της δημιουργούσε το αίσθημα πως δεν έκανε τίποτα. Πάντα έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι. Για τα πάντα.

«Αλις, δεν ήθελα να το κάνω… Ήταν το στοίχημα…»

«Το στοίχημα ήταν απλώς μια δικαιολογία, Εντουαρντ. Ήθελες να το κανείς αυτό. Ήθελες να βγεις μαζί της για ένα διάστημα, το έκανες. Ήθελες να πας στο σπίτι της, πηγές. Και τέλος, έκανες και την χάρη στον Μαικ με το να πάρεις το ημερολόγιο της. Και όλα αυτά για τι;» με διέκοψε αφήνοντας με άναυδο με τα συμπεράσματα της. Έκλεισα το στόμα μου γρήγορα αλλά και πάλι οι λέξεις δεν έβγαιναν από το στόμα μου. Δεν είχα τι να πω γιατί όλα ήταν αλήθεια. Απο τοτε που ειχα δει την Μπελλα εψαχνα καποιου ειδους δικαιλογογια για να την πλησιασω και οταν ειδα πως δεν υπηρχε καμια δικαιολογια τα παρατησα, λεγοντας στον εαυτο μου πως η Μπελλα ηταν ενα βαρετο, αδιαφορο σε εμενα κοριτσακι. Ημουν τοσο πεισματαρης! «Απλά σκέψου καλά την επόμενη κίνηση σου. Σκέψου τι θα πεις και τι θα κανείς. Η Μπελλα μπορεί να σου δώσει ίσως μονό μια ευκαιρία για να της μιλήσεις, αλλά ξερώ πως ποτέ δεν δίνει δεύτερη ευκαιρία σε αυτούς που τα έχουν κάνει θάλασσα στην προηγουμένη»

Σηκώθηκε από το τραπέζι αφήνοντας μισοτελειωμένο το γλυκό της. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά άκουσα την πόρτα της τραπεζαρίας να κλείνει και έπειτα τον ήχο του κουδουνιού να ηχεί σε όλο το σχολείο.

Όμως εγώ δεν κουνήθηκα έμεινα εκεί, ακολουθώντας την συμβουλή της Αλις, η μάλλον αυτό που πίστευα πως ηταν το σωστό.

Στο Παρελθόν….

«Μαντέψτε» είπε ο Μαικ Νιουτον ακριβώς το ίδιο δευτερόλεπτο που εγώ κάθισα στο τραπέζι οπου συνηθίζαμε να μαζευόμαστε όλα τα αγόρια από την ομάδα ποδοσφαίρου.

«Τι έγινε;» ρώτησα με ενδιαφέρον προσπαθώντας να μπω και εγώ μέσα στην συζήτηση.

Η προσπάθεια μου είχε επιτυχία. Το κεφάλι του Μαικ στράφηκε προς το μέρος μου και ένα σατανικό χαμόγελο διαγράφτηκε στο στρογγυλό πρόσωπο του. Τα ξανθά μαλλιά του ήταν ανάκατα από τον πολύ αέρα, το μέτωπο του είχε μια ελαφριά στρώση ιδρώτα από την προπόνηση και τα γαλανά ματιά του έλαμπαν με ενθουσιασμό. Ήξερα πως ο ενθουσιασμός αυτός δεν είχε να κάνει σε καμιά περίπτωση με την προπόνηση. Κανείς δεν ήταν έτσι εξαιτίας της.

«Η Μπελλα Σουαν κρατάει ημερολόγιο» μας αποκάλυψε μετα απο ενα λεπτο σιγης περιμένοντας προφανώς κάποια αντίδραση, αντίστοιχη με την δική του.

«Δεν εκπλήσσομαι» απάντησα απογοητευμένος παίζοντας με τα κλειδιά του αυτοκινήτου μου. «Όλα τα κορίτσια κρατάνε ημερολόγιο. Η αδερφή μου έχει επίσης ένα. Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω τι βρίσκουν και γραφούν εκεί μέσα;»

Ο ενθουσιασμός του Μαικ παρέμεινε ο ίδιος ακόμη και μετά από το σχόλιο μου. «Το θέμα είναι πως, Εντουαρντ, το φέρνει μαζί της εδώ περιστασιακά, είμαι βέβαιος για αυτό»

Κοίταξε τους άλλους χαμογελώντας πονηρά. Για μια στιγμή αηδίασα με την συμπεριφορά του. Είχε τόση ψύχωση με αυτή την Μπελλα Σουαν από την πρώτη στιγμή που πάτησε το πόδι της σε αυτό το σχολείο. Όλοι είχαν κόλλημα μαζί της, όλοι εκτός από εμένα. Δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τι της έβρισκαν έτσι και αλλιώς; Ήταν φυσικά όμορφη, έξυπνη… αλλά βαρετή συμφωνά με εμένα. Καθόμασταν διπλά, διπλά στο μάθημα της Βιολογίας και κάθε φορά που προσπαθούσα να ανοίξω συζήτηση εκείνη είτε έγνεφε είτε απαντούσε με ένα ναι η ένα όχι. Αυτό ήταν βαρετό. Το να είσαι λιγομίλητος ήταν γενικά κάτι που δεν αντιμετωπιζόταν και πολύ καλά εδώ.

«Και τι με αυτό; Σκοπεύεις να το κλέψεις;» ρώτησα χωρίς να περιμένω τις επόμενες λέξεις του Μαικ.

«Ναι»

Χαμογέλασα χωρίς ίχνος χιούμορ. «Δεν σε πιστεύω. Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω τι βρίσκετε σε αυτήν την Μπελλα Σουαν»

Όλοι με κοίταξαν σοκαρισμένοι με το τελευταίο σκέλος του σχολίου μου. Ο Μαικ κατσούφιασε το ίδιο δευτερόλεπτο που οι λέξεις βρήκαν από το στόμα μου. «Το ξερώ. Το ενδιαφέρον μου είναι τόσο μεγάλο που δεν θέλω να της το κάνω αυτό, αλλά… Τι λέτε για ένα στοίχημα;»

Όλοι έδειξαν ενδιαφέρον, όπως και εγώ. Λάτρευα τα στοιχήματα γιατί όταν βάζαμε κάποιο μεταξύ μας πάντα νικούσα. Πάντα κατάφερνα να τα βγάλω πέρα παρά τις δυσκολίες κάθε κατάστασης. Κουνήσαμε καταφατικά τα κεφαλιά.

«Λοιπόν… Εντουαρντ» είπε στρέφοντας το κεφάλι του προς το μέρος μου. «Δεν ξερώ πως θα τα καταφέρεις αλλά σε έναν μηνά ακριβώς, δηλαδή στις 31 Νοεμβρίου θα πρέπει να έχεις φέρει εδώ το ημερολόγιο της Μπέλλας, είσαι μέσα η θα κανείς πίσω;» ρώτησε σίγουρα γνωρίζοντας πως εγώ δεν έκανα πίσω.

Χωρίς να το σκεφτώ παραπάνω του χαμογέλασα και τελείως απερίσκεπτα όπως είπα και πιο πριν είπα «Ναι»

********************

Έβαλα σε δράση το σχέδιο μου ακριβώς την ιδία μέρα. Την ώρα της Γυμναστικής το έσκασα, κάτι όχι και τόσο δύσκολο. Πήγα στα δοκιμαστήρια και με ευκολία βρήκα το σακίδιο της Μπέλλα. Δυστυχώς η τύχη δεν ήταν με το μέρος μου. Το ημερολόγιο δεν ήταν εκεί, όπως δεν ήταν και όλες τις υπόλοιπες φορές που κατέφυγα στο ίδιο κόλπο.

«Πως πάει το στοίχημα, Εντουαρντ;» ρώτησε ο Μαικ την ώρα της προπόνησης, ακριβώς την ώρα που ήμουν έτοιμος να φύγω για μια ακόμη φορά.

«Προχωράει» απάντησα ξερά, χωρίς χαμόγελο.

«Δεν το βλέπω» είπε και μπήκε ξανά στο παιχνίδι.

Αυτό με έκανε να νευριάσω και να αρχίσω να λειτουργώ πιο γρήγορα με την βάση ενός αλλού σχεδίου στο μυαλό μου. Έτσι στο μάθημα της Βιολογίας έκανα το πρώτο βήμα. Η Μπελλα ήταν αρκετά εύκολο θύμα αν και με δυσκολία την έκανα να νιώσει αρκετά άνετα μαζί μου έτσι ώστε να μου μιλήσει. Η συζήτηση ήταν απλή, τυπική, όχι ακριβώς αυτό που επιδίωκα αλλά μετά από αυτό το σημείο είχα πια φτάσει στο συμπέρασμα πως θα έπρεπε να προχωρήσω σιγά, σιγά με εκείνη. Δεν ήταν όπως τα αλλά κορίτσια της ηλικίας της. Ήταν πιο επιφυλακτική και από ότι είχα καταλάβει σκεφτόταν διπλά κάτι πριν το πει. Αυτό δεν έκανε την όλη κατάσταση πιο εύκολη. Αντίθετα δυσκόλευε το ήδη δύσκολο έργο μου.

_Πως θα καταφέρω να την πείσω να πάω σπίτι της;_  
_Πως θα την κάνω να με εμπιστευτεί;_  
_Πως…; Πως…; Πως…;_

Αυτές οι σκέψεις βασάνιζαν το μυαλό μου την υπόλοιπη βδομάδα και χωρίς να το καταλάβω το κορίτσι και το στοίχημα μου είχαν γίνει εμμονή ιδέα. Μια ιδέα που σιγόκαιγε στο πισω μερος του μυαλού μου μαζί με αλλά άγνωστα συναισθήματα.

Είχα αρχίσει να παρακολουθώ τις πιο απλές κινήσεις της Μπέλλα καθώς και τα χαρακτηριστικά της. Έκπληκτος ανακάλυψα πως δεν ήταν τόσο βαρετή όσο πίστευα. Ο τρόπος που δάγκωνε νωχελικά το κάτω χείλος της κάθε φορά που ερχόταν σε δύσκολη θέση, ο τρόπος που στριφογύριζε τα ματιά της όταν έλεγε κάποιος κάτι παράλογο, η πλήρης αφοσίωση της στο μάθημα, ο τρόπος που κοίταζε την εργασία της την ώρα που έγραφε. Όλα αυτά είχαν γίνει για μένα η καθημερινότητα μου και οι μέρες περνούσαν έτσι.

Μια βδομάδα είχε περάσει από την ημέρα που είχαμε βάλει εκείνο το στοίχημα και η επιτυχία μου αντιστοιχούσε στον αριθμό μηδέν. Εκτός από μερικές τυχαίες συζητήσεις και μερικά επίσης τυχαία βλέμματα δεν έτρεχε τίποτα άλλο. Το γεγονός αυτό με έκανε να λυπάμαι για κάποιο λόγο. Έκπληκτος ανακάλυψα πως το συναίσθημα αυτό δεν είχε καμιά σχέση με το στοίχημα η τον Μαικ Νιουτον. Απλά… ήθελα να της αρέσω. Ήθελα να είμαι και το δικό της επίκεντρο της προσοχής. Οι σκέψεις αυτές με τρέλαιναν και η φανερή αδιαφορία στο πρόσωπο της Μπέλλα με σκότωνε. Έπρεπε να την κάνω να με προσέξει. Έπρεπε και ήθελα να με προσέξει.

«Θα πάμε με την Μπελλα και την Άντζελα στο σινεμα. Μπορώ να πάω Εσμι;» ρώτησε ευγενικά η Αλις την ώρα που καθόμασταν στην τραπεζαρία του σπιτιού μας. Ο Καρλαιλ έλειπε. Άλλο ένα επείγον περιστατικό στο νοσοκομείο του Φορκς.

Το όνομα της Μπέλλα με έβγαλε κατευθείαν από τα συνηθισμένα οράματα της ημέρας μου που περιλάμβαναν εμένα και εκείνη μαζί. Το θέμα όμως ήταν πως εγώ δεν κρατούσα ποτέ το ημερολόγιο της στα χεριά μου, ποτέ δεν σκεφτόμουν πως θα το πάρω πια. Τα πράγματα ήταν απλά. Η Μπελλα και εγώ μαζί. Επρεπε να παραδεχτω πως οι σκεψεις δεν ηταν καθολου αθωες...

«Φυσικά και μπορείς, Αλις» απάντησε η Εσμι κόβοντας με προσεχτικές κινήσεις το μικρό κομμάτι κρέατος που είχε στο πιάτο της. «Ποτέ θα πάτε;» Τοποθέτησε την μπουκιά της προσεχτικά στο στόμα της.

«Αυτήν την Παρασκευή. Η Μπελλα δεν θα μπορέσει το Σάββατο, θα πάει στο Σιατλ. Είπε ότι η βιβλιοθήκη της έχει κάποιες εκλείψεις τελευταία» Σήκωσε το ένα φρύδι της ερωτηματικά, δεν κατάλαβα τον λόγο, το μυαλό μου επεξεργαζόταν τις πληροφορίες που είχα πάρει.

«Θα μπορούσε να δανειστεί κάποια δικά σου…» προτεινε μασώντας η Εσμι.

«Το ξερώ» ξεφύσηξε η Αλις. «Αλλά… Την ξέρεις την Μπελλα, Εσμι. Πάντα κάνει τα αδύνατα, δυνατά για να μην ενοχλήσει τον κόσμο. Δεν ήθελε ούτε να ακούσει την πιθανότητα να έρθει εδώ και να διαλέξει κάποιο»

«Με ποιο αμάξι θα πάτε;» ξεφούρνισα απερίσκεπτα κάνοντας την Αλις και την Εσμι να με κοιτάξουν με ένα ίχνος απορίας ζωγραφισμένο στα ματιά τους.

«Θα… δανειστώ το δικό σου;!» σκαρφίστηκε ελπιδοφόρα η Αλις. Ήξερα πως το αυτοκίνητο της Μπέλλα δεν θα άντεχε σε μια τόσο μεγάλη διαδρομή χωρίς μπόλικη βενζίνη όπως επίσης και το ότι της Άντζελας ήταν χαλασμένο. Ήμουν περήφανος που θυμόμουν τις ανούσιες συζητήσεις που περιστασιακά ανήγε η Αλις.

«Και ποιος σου είπε πως δεν θα είμαι πιασμένος εκείνη την ημέρα;» Διασκέδαζα με την όλη κατάσταση. Όχι μονό θα έπαιρνα τελικά αυτό που ήθελα –λίγη ώρα στο αυτοκίνητο με την Μπελλα, προσπαθούσα να μην σκέφτομαι το κοινό που θα την συνόδευε- αλλά θα είχα και την Αλις να με παρακαλεί για κάτι.

«Θα πάω με τον Καρλαιλ» μου έδειξε την γλωσσά της αποδοκιμαστικά, μετα απο ενα λετπο σκεψης. Το ίδιο λεπτό εγώ ένιωθα λες και το αίμα είχε στραγγίσει από πάνω μου.

_Μπράβο Εντουαρντ!. Τα κατάφερες! Μόλις έχασες την ευκαιρία σου! Πραγματικά σε παραδέχομαι! Τώρα παίξε τον ήρεμο για να μην καταλάβει κάτι η Αλις!_

«Δεν έχετε αλλάξει καθόλου εσείς οι δυο. Κάνετε σαν να είστε πεντάχρονα» μας μάλωσε η Εσμι κοιτάζοντας μας με αυστηρότητα. Μια εμένα και μια την Αλις. Τελικά τα ματιά της πάγωσαν στην Αλις. «Λυπάμαι, Αλις αλλά ο Καρλαιλ δουλεύει την Παρασκευή. Απλά συμβιβάσου και πες συγνώμη στον Εντουαρντ. Εντουαρντ… Σε παρακαλώ μην δημιουργήσεις φασαρία» Μου έριξε ένα βλέμμα όλο ελπίδα και κατανόηση σαν να πίστεψε στα αλήθεια πως θα χαλούσα την νυχτερινή μου έξοδο για χάρη της παρέας της Αλις. Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση απλά θα συμβιβαζόμουν με την ιδέα.

Κοίταξα σταθερά την Αλις, η οποία έμοιαζε πραγματικά να κρέμεται από τα λόγια μου. Στα αλήθεια ήθελε παρά πολύ να πάει σε αυτήν την ταινία. Προφανώς θα το σχεδίαζε για μήνες. «Σε παρακαλώ» παρακάλεσε με τα πράσινα ματιά της να λάμπουν. Αυτά τα καμώματα έπιαναν σε οποιονδήποτε άλλο αλλά όχι σε μένα. Παρόλα αυτά ξεφύσηξα με την σειρα μου, σηκώνοντας τα χεριά μου ψηλά σε μια χειρονομία παράδοσης.

«Θα δεχτώ για χάρη της Εσμι, η προσπάθειες σου να με μεταπείσεις θα ήταν άσκοπες χωρίς εκείνη»

Δεν κατάλαβα πως κατάφερε να έρθει προς το μέρος μου με τόση μεγάλη ταχύτητα. Την μια στιγμή καθόταν απέναντι μου και την άλλη με αγκάλιαζε σφιχτά, βάζοντας όλη της την δύναμη, σιγουρα επιτηδες. Την έσπρωξα απαλά από την αγκαλιά μου και σηκώθηκα από την καρεκλά μου λιγάκι πειραγμένος απο τις αγκαλιες.

«Θα με πας και για ψώνια, Εντουαρντ;» με κοίταξε με τα γατίσια ματιά της να μεγαλώνουν με ευτυχία.

«Θα το σκεφτώ» απάντησα επιφυλακτικά και έφυγα από την τραπεζαρία. Τα ποδιά μου ακροπατούσαν τα σκαλιά καθώς ανέβαινα. Στον δεύτερο όροφο επικρατούσε ησυχία και γαληνή. Είχε σχεδόν νυχτώσει έξω και με ευκολία μπορούσα να ακούσω την βροχή να χτυπαει με δυναμη  
στα παραθυρα και στην επιφανεια του σπιτιου. Άνοιξα τα φωτά του δωματίου μου και έπειτα έκλεισα με δύναμη την πόρτα πίσω μου, το ίδιο δευτερόλεπτο τα χεριά μου την κλείδωναν με τον ίδιο ενθουσιασμό. Έπεσα στο μεγάλο κρεβάτι με δύναμη, βυθίζοντας τον εαυτό μου μέσα στα πλούσια με πούπουλα μαξιλάρια.

_Θα πάω μαζί με την Μπελλα, την Αλις και την Άντζελα στο σινεμα… Ελπίζω να μην είναι παρά πολύ δύσκολο να ξεμοναχιάσω την Μπελλα, και ελπίζω να μην είναι παρά πολύ επιφυλακτική και γενικά κλειστή! Και άμα δεν μου δώσει σημασία;;; Απλά ηρέμησε Καλεν!_

Με αυτές τις σκέψεις με πηρέ ο ύπνος. Εκείνη ήταν και η πρώτη νύχτα που ονειρεύτηκα την Μπελλα Σουαν.

…..

«Αλις…» φώναξα για άλλη μια φορά. Το πόδι μου χτυπούσε ανυπόμονα το ξύλινο δάπεδο του σαλονιού.

«Έρχομαι» απάντησε για άλλη μια φορά εκείνη, κάνοντας με πιο νευριασμένο από ποτέ. Η ανυπομονησία μου σε συνδυασμό με τα νεύρα μου ήταν οπωσδήποτε κάτι που η Αλις δεν επιδίωκε για αυτήν την βραδιά.

«Πόση ώρα σου παίρνει συνήθως για να βάλεις κάτι πάνω σου; Μια έξοδος για σινεμα είναι έτσι και αλλιώς» ξεφούρνισα μισοκλαψουριζοντας.

«Μην το ξαναπείς ποτέ αυτό» είπε εκείνη ανακοινώνοντας έτσι την είσοδο της στον χώρο. Είχε φορέσει ένα απλό, επαγγελματικά ξεβαμμένο σκούρο μπλε τζιν, μια μακριά φαρδιά μπλούζα σε χρώμα λευκό και είχε πιάσει τα μαλλιά της με τέτοιο τρόπο που θύμιζαν στεφάνι. Στα χεριά της κρατούσε τις μαύρες μπότες της, τις οποίες και φόρεσε κουτσαίνοντας ποτέ με το ένα πόδι και ποτέ με το άλλο. Φαινόταν τόσο γελοία όταν το έκανε αυτό! Η μάλλον αυτή τη στιγμή μου φαινόταν εκνευριστικα γελοία!

«Μπες στο αυτοκίνητο και γρήγορα» της υπέδειξα δείχνοντας της αυστηρά με τον δείκτη μου τον δρόμο προς την πόρτα.

Μου έριξε ένα μπερδεμένο βλέμμα αλλά ακολούθησε πιστά τις οδηγίες μου. «Προς τι αυτή η συμπεριφορά;» ρώτησε καθώς έστριβε προσεχτικά το χερούλι της πόρτας. «Πρώτη φορά είσαι τόσο… Ανυπόμονος για την δική μου έξοδο» τόνισε έντονα τις τελευταίες λέξεις με έναν ύποπτο τρόπο. Κάτι που δεν μου άρεσε.

«Απλά δεν θέλω να ξοδεύω τον χρόνο μου αυτό είναι όλο» Σήκωσα αδιάφορα τους ωμούς, την ώρα που ο καθαρός, γεμάτος υγρασία αέρας χτύπησε το πρόσωπο μου. Αυτό με βοήθησε να ηρεμήσω κατά κάποιον τρόπο, αλλά δεν εδιωξε και την καχυποψία της αδερφής μου.

«Είμαι σίγουρη πως κάτι τρέχει εδώ…» με ξανακοίταξε, σουφρώνοντας τα χείλη της και παίρνοντας μια περίεργη γκριματσα σαν να προσπαθούσε να λύσει κάποιο άλυτο πρόβλημα. «Θα το ανακαλύψω. Να είσαι βέβαιος για αυτό» με απειλησε.

Μπήκε μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο, και εγώ έκλεισα την πόρτα από πίσω της απότομα χωρίς να περιμένω την έγκριση της. Την άκουσα να διαμαρτύρεται αλλά δεν της έδωσα σημασία. Το μυαλό μου ήταν στην Μπελλα. Στην Μπελλα και για πρώτη φορά εδώ και μέρες στο στοίχημα. Καθώς οδηγούσα σκεφτόμουν πως αυτή ήταν η μοναδική προτεραιότητα που έπρεπε να είχα τώρα και όχι το πώς θα κάνω την Μπελλα Σουαν να μου δείξει προσοχή. Φυσικά και αυτό ήταν μέρος του σχεδίου αλλά η προσοχή που έδινα στην Μπελλα ήταν επικίνδυνη κατά κάποιον τρόπο. Ικανή να με κάνει να χάσω το μυαλό μου και κατά συνέπεια το στοίχημα. Φανταστηκα τον Μαικ και τους υπολοίπους να γελάνε εις βάρος μου. Αυτή η σκέψη μου έδωσε δύναμη, θάρρος και αποφασιστικότητα. Ακριβώς αυτό που χρειαζόμουνα εκείνη την στιγμή.

«Το σπίτι της Μπέλλα είναι το τελευταίο σε αυτό το τετράγωνο» ανακοίνωσε η Αλις -παρόλο που εγώ ήδη γνώριζα την πληροφορια-, κάνοντας ξανά αισθητή τη παρουσία της ξανά.

Ένευσα και στην συνεχεία έστριψα, τοποθετώντας επιδέξια το αυτοκίνητο μπροστά από το σπίτι της. Δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που βρισκομουν εκει, και ήλπιζα όχι και η τελευταία. Το σπιτι ηταν κατάλευκο, με εξαίρεση την γκρι στέγη του. Στην αυλή διαφορά δέντρα και θαμνοι στόλιζαν το τοπίο, ενώ το σκοτεινο δασος το περιτριγυριζε δινοντας μια νοτα μαυρου, τρομαχτικου σε ολη την φωτεινη εικονα. Οι σκιές εκείνων των δέντρων έγλειψαν το σπίτι, και μπορούσα να δω πως ένα κλαδι να χτυπαει με μανία ένα παράθυρο, μεγαλύτερο από τα αλλά, του δευτέρου ορόφου. Εκεί τα φωτά ήταν ανοιχτά, μεσα σε αυτή την παραζάλη κατάφερα να διακρίνω μια αμυδρή κίνηση σε εκείνο το σημείο. Ένα κορίτσι να κρυφοκοιτάζει ανάμεσα από τις κουρτίνες. Η Μπελλα!

Το παράθυρο άνοιξε και το κεφάλι της βρήκε δειλά έξω, ενώ τα χεριά της προσπαθούσαν να κρατήσουν μακριά της τα κλαδιά του δέντρου. Έκανε σήμα στην Αλις να περιμένει λίγο και ξαναμπήκε μέσα. Δεν φάνηκε να με προσέχει καθόλου.

Δεν άφησα το γεγονός αυτό να με πτοήσει απλά κάθισα στην θέση του συνοδηγού περιμένοντας και κοιτώντας νευρικά το ρολόι μου καθώς τα λεπτά περνούσαν βασανιστικά αργά. Τελικά η Μπελλα βρήκε από το σπίτι της με αδέξια από την βιασύνη βήματα. Σχεδόν έτρεξε προς το αυτοκίνητο σε μια προσπάθεια να κάνει πιο γρήγορα. Άνοιξε μηχανικα την πίσω πόρτα και βολεύτηκε στο πίσω κάθισμα. Χωρίς να χάνει χρόνο έγειρε μπροστά με την συγνώμη ζωγραφισμενη μέσα στα σοκολατί της ματιά.

«Συγνώμη, έψαχνα…»

Τα ματιά της καρφωθήκαν μέσα στα δικά μου λες και ήταν η πρώτη φορά που με πρόσεχε καθόλο αυτό το διάστημα.

«Εντουαρντ» είπε ξαφνιασμενη. «Αλις, δεν ήξερα…»

«Το αυτοκίνητο, Μπελλα» εξήγησε εκείνη. «Σου το είχα πει, θυμάσαι;»

Η Μπελλα κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι της. «Λογικά δεν θα πρόσεξα» είπε απλά.

Αυτό με πλήγωσε. Η Αλις λογικά θα είχε αναφέρει το όνομα μου μέσα στην συζήτηση, αλλά δυστυχώς αυτό δεν και από μονό του ικανό για να τραβήξει την προσοχή της. Αναστέναξα κουρασμένα και γύρισα μπροστά βλέποντας τον δρόμο.

«Η Άντζελα;» ρώτησε η Αλις μπερδεμένη.

«Δεν μπόρεσε τελικά. Κάτι έπαθε ο Μπεν νομίζω, ούτε αυτό το πρόσεξα» απάντησε.

Η Αλις ένευσε θλιμμένα. Εγώ είχα εντελώς το αντίθετο συναίσθημα εκείνη την στιγμή. Θα ήμουν περισσότερο ευτυχισμένος αν εκείνη που καθόταν διπλά μου δεν ήταν η αδερφή μου αλλά η Μπελλα και αν η Αλις είχε μυστηριωδώς εξαφανιστεί μαζί της. Έδιωξα τα ονειρα μου απο το κεφαλι μου και τοποθέτησα απότομα το κλειδί στην μίζα, το αυτοκίνητο έβγαλε ένα βουητό, που ακούστηκε σαν διαμαρτυρία στα αυτιά μου για τις βιαστικές κινήσεις μου. Χωρίς να δίνω σημασία στο ανάλαφρο, σοπράνο γέλιο της αδερφής μου –που προκλήθηκε από κάτι άγνωστο για μένα- άρχισα να οδηγώ.

Καθώς περνούσαν τα λεπτά και σιγά, σιγά άρχισα να χαλαρώνω, έπιανα τον εαυτό μου να κοιτάξει δειλά, δειλά τον καθρέπτη του αυτοκινήτου, από οπού και έβλεπα καθαρά την Μπελλα.

Φαινόταν απορροφημένη σε κάτι, οπωσδήποτε κάτι τελείως διαφορετικό από εμένα η την αδερφή μου. Η κατάσταση αυτή συνεχίστηκε για την υπόλοιπη διαδρομή. Εγώ τις έριχνα ματιές για να σιγουρευτώ πως ήταν στην ιδία κατάσταση και εκείνη κοιτούσε έξω από το παράθυρο, στο κενό. Η Αλις είχε σταματήσει να μιλάει όταν κοίταξα για άλλη μια φορά πίσω. Αυτή τη φορά δυο πανέμορφα καφετί ματιά συναντήσαν τα δικά μου, αλλά αστραπιαία τα δικά της βρεθήκαν και πάλι έξω από το παράθυρο καταστρέφοντας αυτήν την μοναδικη για μενα επαφή. Η καρδιά μου δεν είχε επανέλθει στον συγκεκριμένο φυσιολογικό, αργο ρυθμό της όταν φτάσαμε στην είσοδο του σινεμα.

Βρήκα πρώτος από το αυτοκίνητο και κατευθείαν έτρεξα για να ανοίξω ευγενικά την πόρτα της Μπέλλα, κάτι που ειλικρινά δεν συνήθιζα. Τα ματιά της συναντήσαν τα δικά μου και απερίσκεπτα άπλωσα το χέρι μου για να την βοηθήσω να σηκωθεί. Μου έδωσε το δικό της χαμογελώντας μου αλλά ποτέ περνώντας τα ματιά της από τα δικά μου αυτη τη φορα. Ένα κύμα ηλεκτρισμού απλώθηκε σε όλο μου το σώμα ξαφνιάζοντας με. Την ιδία στιγμή η Μπελλα τράβηξε απότομα το χέρι της από το δικό μου, κάτι που την έκανε να γλιστρήσει πάνω στο υγρό από την βροχή πεζοδρόμιο.

Τα χεριά μου τύλιξαν ενστικτωδώς την μέση της στηρίζοντας την πάνω στο σώμα μου. Αυτή τη φορά το σώμα μου δεν ηλεκτρίστηκε. Ο κατάλληλος ορός για αυτό θα ήταν ότι πήρα ολόκληρος φωτιά.

«Ευχαριστώ» είπε η Μπελλα δειλά τραβώντας το σώμα της από το δικό μου, νιώθοντας πιθανότατα άβολα.

«Ευχαρίστηση μου, Μπελλα» της χαμογέλασα όταν πρόσεξα πως τα μαγουλά της είχαν κοκκινίσει, το κρύο θα μπορούσε να είναι ένας παράγοντας αλλά ήμουν σίγουρος πως το αποτέλεσμα δεν θα ήταν τόσο έντονο σε εκείνη την περίπτωση.

Χωρίς να σκέφτομαι πραγματικά τι έκανα έσυρα τα χεριά μου πάνω στο μάγουλο της, διαπιστώνοντας ποσό ζεστό ήταν. Αυτή η ζεστασιά ήταν κατά κάποιον τρόπο… σωστή. Και η λευκή επιδερμίδα της Μπέλλας ήταν τόσο απαλή που θύμιζε μωρό. Τα ματιά της έκλεισαν και τα χείλη της μισάνοιξαν μετατρέποντας την έκπληκτη έκφραση της σε μια μάσκα ευχαρίστησης. Ήταν τόσο όμορφη έτσι…

Κάποιος καθάρισε τον λαιμό του από πίσω μου ή μάλλον κάποια. Κατέβασα το χέρι μου από τα ζυγωματικά της Μπέλλα, αλλά σε καμιά περίπτωση λόγω της ντροπής. Γύρισα προς τα πίσω, αντιμετωπίζοντας την Αλις. Το στόμα της έχασκε ανοιχτό και τα ματιά της έλαμπαν, προφανώς οραματιζόταν κάτι.

«Πάμε;» ρώτησα ρίχνοντας της ένα βλέμμα όλο νόημα.

Κούνησε το κεφάλι της πριν μιλήσει. Το σοκ της θα ήταν μεγάλο. Δεν συνήθιζα να την πιάνω απροετοίμαστη και το γεγονός αυτό μου φαινόταν κατά κάποιον τρόπο αστείο. «Πάμε»

*****************  
«Αλις;» μια φωνή ακούστηκε από πίσω μας βγάζοντας μας και τους τρεις από τις σκέψεις μας. Ειμασταν μπροστα απο το ταμιο περνοντας τα εισιτηρια μας απο εκει. Δεν χρειάστηκε να γυρίσω για να δω τον Τζασπερ Γουιτλοκ, ούτε και η Αλις χρειάστηκε την επιβεβαίωση αυτή.

«Γεια σου, Τζασπερ» χαιρέτησε με ενθουσιασμό, λίγο παραπάνω από αυτόν με τον οποίο θα χαιρετούσε κάποιον απλό φίλο. Αυτή η σκέψη με έκανε να νιώσω άβολα.

Καθάρισα δυνατά τον λαιμό μου όταν ο Τζασπερ αγκάλιασε την Αλις κάνοντας αισθητή την παρουσία μου. Ακόμη και η Μπελλα είχε συγκεντρωθεί σε εκείνους βγάζοντας με τελείως έξω. Αυτό δεν μου άρεσε γιατί απλά ήθελα εγώ να είμαι το επίκεντρο της προσοχής της. Η σκέψη αυτή ήταν εγωιστική αλλά εξέφραζε καταλληλα τα συναισθήματα μου.

«Γεια σου Εντουαρντ και…» Τα ματιά του ταξίδεψαν πάνω στο πρόσωπο της Μπέλλας χωρίς να αγνοούν καμιά λεπτομέρεια. «Εντουαρντ, ποιο είναι αυτό το πανέμορφο κορίτσι;» Φυσικά και την ήξερε από το σχολείο, ήταν παρών όταν βάλαμε το στοίχημα, απλά ήθελε να το παίξει ιππότης μπροστά στα κορίτσια. Αυτό υπέθεσα δηλαδή.

Τα μαγουλά της πήραν ένα ελαφρύ ροδακινί χρώμα, η αντίδραση αυτή ήταν φυσική για εκείνη μετά από τόσο κολακευτικά λόγια, αλλά το γεγονός πως κοκκίνιζε με άλλο αγόρι εκτός από εμένα με έκανε να νευριάζω ανεξήγητα.

«Τζασπερ, η Μπελλα. Μπελλα, ο Τζασπερ» είπα, ο θυμός μου δεν κρυβόταν με τίποτα, αλλά δεν ένιωθα καθόλου άβολα για αυτό.

«Χαίρω πολύ, Μπελλα. Κανονικά θα σου είχα φιλήσει το χέρι σαν ευγενικός κύριος που είμαι, αλλά αν κρίνω από την αντίδραση του αγοριού σου, το καλύτερο για μένα θα ήταν να μην το κάνω. Με συνχωρεις»

Το κεφάλι μου γύρισε απότομα από τον Τζασπερ προς την μεριά που βρισκόταν η Μπελλα, ψάχνοντας για σημάδια θυμού. Αντί για αυτά μέσα στα ματιά της βρήκα σημάδια… έκπληξης. Παρόλα αυτά το ροδακινί χρώμα στα μαγουλά της είχε γίνει λιγάκι πιο έντονο από ότι προηγουμένως. Αυτό δεν ήταν ανησυχητικο.

«Δεν… Δεν είμαστε ζευγάρι» εξήγησε δείχνοντας προς το μέρος μου και το δικό της. Αυτή της η χειρονομία σε συνδιασμο με τις λεξεις που την συνοδευαν έκανε το στομάχι μου να σφιχτει.

«Ο Εντουαρντ όμως θα ήθελε» χασκογέλασε ο Τζασπερ διασκεδάζοντας μαζί μου και με την Μπελλα. Ήταν προφανές στο πρόσωπο του πως είχε καταλάβει το σχέδιο μου. Φοβούμενος μήπως του ξέφευγε κάτι θέλησα να τερματίσω σε αυτό το σημείο την συζήτηση μας.

«Συγνώμη, Τζασπερ αλλά πρέπει να φύγουμε» Έκανα μεταβολή πιάνοντας απερίσκεπτα το χέρι της Μπέλλα. Ο ηλεκτρισμός πάλι διαπέρασε το δέρμα μου πιο έντονος από πριν. Αυτή τη φορά όμως δεν το πήρα πίσω, απλά το έσφιξα πιο δυνατά.

«Εντουαρντ… Περίμενε» διαμαρτυρήθηκε η Μπελλα. Αυτό με έκανε αμέσως να σταματήσω γυρνώντας προς το μέρος της. «Αλις; Θα έρθεις μαζί μας;» Η ελπίδα ήταν έντονη στην πρόταση της, κάτι που με έκανε να επεξεργαστώ γρήγορα την κατάσταση.

«Όχι, Μπελλα! Θα μείνω με τον Τζασπερ, απολαύστε μονοί σας το έργο» Έπιασα με ευκολία το υπονοούμενο στην φωνή της.

Ήταν προφανές! Μονός με την Μπελλα! Αυτή ήταν η ευκαιρία μου! Από μέσα μου ευχαριστούσα την Αλις και εν μέρη τον Τζασπερ που είχε εμφανιστεί, ενώ προς τα έξω το μονό που έδειχνα ήταν ένα αμυδρό χαμόγελο.

Το κορίτσι διπλά μου αναστέναξε κουρασμένα, αγρία σαν να ήξερε το παιχνίδι που είχε σχεδιάσει αποκλειστικά για μένα και εκείνη η Αλις. Δεν το έβλεπε απο την δικη μου οπτικη γωνια, δεν το εβλεπε ως ευκαιρια για να περασουμε χρονο μαζι, και μονοι. Δεν έδωσα σημασία σε αυτήν την πληροφορία. Το μονό που είχε σημασία ήταν πως την είχα διπλά μου.

Την έπιασα από το χέρι και την γύρισα προς το μέρος μου ευγενικά, χωρίς πολύ απότομες κινήσεις. «Θες ακόμη να δεις την ταινία;» ρώτησα σηκώνοντας ερωτηματικά το φρύδι μου.

Μου ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα με αποφασιστικότητα. «Εσύ;»

«Ευχαρίστως» απάντησα χαμογελώντας ασυγκράτητα τώρα πια. Από ότι προέβλεπα αυτή θα ήταν η πιο ενδιαφέρουσα ταινία σε όλη μου την ζωή, η μάλλον για να είμαστε σαφής στην ύπαρξη μου.

"Συμφωνω" Το χαμογελο της μου εκοψε την ανασα. Ηταν η πρωτη φορα που μου χαμογελουσε τοσο ζεστα. Ηλπιζα να ειχα πολλες φορες την ιδια και ακομη καλυτερη ευκαιρια να απολαυσω το χαμογελο της. Ισως και σε... πιο ζεστες καταστασεις...


	2. Chapter 2

"November Rain - Απροσμενες Καταστασεις"

Η αίθουσα του κινηματογράφου ήταν γεμάτη όταν μπήκα μέσα. Έμεινα έκπληκτος που τόσος κόσμος είχε έρθει να δει αυτήν την ταινία. Είχα συνηθίσει να βλέπω τόσο μεγάλο αριθμό ανθρώπων μονό τα Σαββατοκύριακα και όχι ένα τυπικό βραδύ Παρασκευής, μετά από μια κουραστική μέρα στη δουλειά η στο σχολείο.

Στα χεριά μου κρατούσα δυο χάρτινες, παραγεμισμένες σακουλές με πόπ κόρν, μερικά μάλιστα είχαν πέσει καθώς προχωρούσα με μεγάλα, αρκετά γρήγορα βήματα μέσα στον κόσμο για να βρω την Μπελλα. Δεν είχα καταλάβει πως είχε ξεφύγει από διπλά μου και αυτός ήταν και ο λόγος που είχα γίνει ξαφνικά τόσο ανήσυχος.

Η αλήθεια ήταν πως φοβόμουν. Φοβόμουν μήπως με ειχε αφήσει έτσι και είχε φύγει. Φυσικά αυτή ήταν μια τρελή ιδέα. Ήξερα πως η Μπελλα δεν ήταν τέτοιος χαρακτήρας, αλλά ότι γνώριζα το είχα μάθει κυρίως από την Αλις, την Εσμι και τις ελάχιστες φορές που είχε έρθει στο σπίτι μας. Η λίστα μου δεν είχε ολοκληρωθεί ακόμη, δεν είχα φτάσει στο σημείο να καταλαβαίνω την κάθε έκφραση που έπαιρνε, και την αντίστοιχη σκέψη, αν και έπρεπε να παραδεχτώ πως βρισκόμουν σε ένα παρά πολύ καλό σημείο σε αυτόν τον τομέα.

Οι σκέψεις αυτές έκαναν το κεφάλι μου να γυρίζει καθώς αναζητούσα με το βλέμμα μου, -χτενίζοντας τα κόκκινα σε χρώμα καθίσματα- την Μπελλα. Όλα τα πρόσωπα μου ήταν άγνωστα από τις πρώτες θέσεις έως και τις τελευταίες. Αυτό με έκανε πιο ανήσυχο από ότι ήδη ήμουν. Που είχε εξαφανιστεί;

Έκανα μια απότομη μεταβολή, αγνοώντας τους ανθρώπους που διαμαρτυρηθήκαν για αυτή μου την κίνηση, περνώντας ακριβώς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση από την οποία έπαιρνε εκείνη τη στιγμή ο περισσότερος κόσμος.

Ένιωθα λες και το πλήθος όλων αυτών των αγνώστων ανθρώπων έκανε τον αέρα μέσα στο δωμάτιο πιο βαρύ, πιο περιεκτικό σε σχέση με τον φυσιολογικό. Δεν ήμουν σίγουρος άμα αυτό ήταν απλά μια φαντασίωση η κάτι που πραγματικά ίσχυε και στην πραγματικότητα. Η προτεραιότητα μου ήταν να βρω το κορίτσι που είχα χάσει.

Όλοι οι διάδρομοι ήταν άδειοι και στην ρεσεψιόν μια ηλικιωμένη κυρία μιλούσε ζωηρά στο τηλέφωνο. Η φωνή της μου τράβηξε την προσοχή, αυτός ήταν ο μονός λόγος που έκανα τον κόπο να την κοιτάξω. Μόλις με είδε έκπληξη ζωγραφίστηκε στο πρόσωπο της. Ύψωσε το ένα της χέρι συμβουλεύοντας με να περιμένω. Έπειτα έβαλε το χέρι της πάνω στο κάτω ακουστικό του τηλεφώνου και γύρισε προς το μέρος μου.

«Λυπάμαι αλλά δεν γίνετε να βγείτε έξω από εδώ, εκτός άμα θέλετε να μην δείτε την ταινία. Σε μια τέτοια περίπτωση μπορώ να σας το επιτρέψω» είπε με εναν προσποιητικο τρυφερο τονο. Μια γραμμή είχε σχηματιστεί στο μέτωπο της παραμορφώνοντας το πρόσωπο της.

Μου πηρέ ένα λεπτό για να επεξεργαστώ την αλήθεια της πρότασης της. Για μια στιγμή σκέφτηκα την πιθανότητα να επιστρέψω ξανά μέσα στην αίθουσα προβολής ελπίζοντας πως η Μπελλα θα ήταν εκεί, αλλά κάτι μέσα μου έλεγε να βγω έξω. Να την ψάξω.

«Συγνώμη αλλά είναι μεγάλη ανάγκη να βγω έξω» απάντησα με αποφασιστικοτητα κοιτάζοντας μέσα στα γκρι, ψυχρά ματιά της ηλικιωμένης κυρίας σοβαρά.

Η ρυτίδα εξαφανίστηκε από το μέτωπο της και δάγκωσε το κάτω χείλος της από αντίδραση. Για ένα σύντομο δευτερόλεπτο σκέφτηκα την Μπελλα όταν το έκανε αυτό, ήταν εκατομυριες φορές πιο ελκυστικό σε εμένα από ότι θυμόμουν. «Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση είστε ελεύθερος να βγείτε έξω» είπε και τύλιξε ξανά τα χεριά της γύρω από το τηλέφωνο.

Αναστέναξα ευχαριστημένος με τον εαυτό μου και άρχισα γρήγορα ξανά την αναζήτηση για την Μπελλα.

Ο ψυχρός, γεμάτος υγρασία αέρας με χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο κάνοντας με να κλείσω αντανακλαστικά τα ματιά μου. Όταν τα ξανάνοιξα αντιμετώπισα ξανά την ιδία εικόνα. Έναν άδειο, βρεγμένο από την βροχή δρόμο. Ξεφύσηξα κουρασμένα και χωρίς δική μου βούληση τα ποδιά μου άρχισαν να κινούνται πιο γρήγορα από ποτέ, καθώς έτρεχα μέσα στα στενά σοκάκια του Πορτ Αντζελες. Ο ήχος που έκαναν τα παπούτσια μου καθώς βυθιζοταν μέσα στις μικρές λακκούβες που είχαν δημιουργηθεί πρόσφατα ήταν η μονή συντροφιά μου για λίγη ώρα. Μετά ηρθαν οι φωνές, τα ουρλιαχτά και η φωνή της Μπελλα ανάμεσα τους.

Ανήσυχος επιτάχυνα το βήμα μου, διατάζοντας τα ποδιά μου να κάνουν μια καλύτερη προσπάθεια. Ήμουν σίγουρος πως άμα δεν έκανα την καθημερινή μου προπόνηση στο γήπεδο δεν θα είχα φτάσει έγκαιρα. Πάγωσα ακριβώς την ώρα που ο εγκέφαλος μου επεξεργάστηκε την εικόνα που είχα μπροστά μου.

Μια ομάδα νεαρών είχε στριμώξει την Μπελλα σε ένα στενό περικυκλώνοντας την τελείως από τριγύρω, χωρίς να της αφήνουν κανένα σημείο διαφυγής. Το τρομαγμένο βλέμμα της έκανε φανερό το γεγονός πως αυτά τα άτομα δεν ήθελαν το καλό της. Τα ματιά της, χτένισαν το μέρος τριγύρω, προσπαθώντας μανιασμενα να βρουν ένα ευαίσθητο σημείο στον κύκλο που είχαν δημιουργήσει. Τότε ήταν που οι ματιές μας συναντηθήκαν. Τα καφετί της ματιά ήταν σαν να με παρακαλούσαν να φύγω, να σωθώ, να μην μπλέξω και να μην κάνω κάτι απερίσκεπτο. Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να την ακούσω.

Δεν διαστατά ούτε λεπτό. Όλα έγιναν τόσο γρήγορα που δεν μου αφήσαν περιθώριο για να επεξεργαστώ την κατάσταση. Διαπέρασα τον κύκλο σπωχνοντας βίαια τις μαύρες μέσα στο σκοτάδι φιγούρες, μπαίνοντας ανάμεσα σε εκείνους και την Μπελλα. Ορισμένοι από αυτούς βλαστήμησαν από την δύναμη που έβαλα για να τους βγάλω από την μέση. Από πίσω μου άκουσα την Μπελλα να κλαψουρίζει απο τον φοβο της.

Μια από της πιο κοντές σχετικά με εμένα φιγούρες με πλησίασε πρώτη, παίρνοντας την πρωτοβουλία να προσπαθήσει να μου δώσει μια μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο. Παρολη την δική του δύναμη κατάφερα να τον ρίξω κάτω στον δρόμο. Ο ήχος του σπασίματος ακούστηκε σε όλο το σοκάκι, μαζί με τις βρισιές που έβγαζε με δυσκολία μέσα από το στόμα του. Τον κλότσησα δυο φορές στο στομάχι και γύρισα για να αντιμετωπίσω τους υπολοίπους. Ήξερα πως ο άλλος δεν θα ήταν τόσο χαζός ώστε να σηκωθεί να με αντιμετωπίσει ξανά.

_Άλλοι δυο, Καλεν. Άλλοι δυο…_

Με πλησίασαν γρήγορα χωρίς να χάνουν χρόνο. Κατάφερα να δωσω στον έναν μια αρκετά δυνατή κλοτσιά στο στομάχι, και έπειτα να τον κλοτσησω τον εναν ωστε να πεσει με επιτυχια πάνω στον άλλον παραπατώντας.

«Μπελλα, τρεξε…»

Χωρίς να καταλάβω από πού είχε προκύψει ένιωσα έναν έντονο πόνο ακριβώς πάνω στο μάτι μου. Βλαστήμησα με κόπο, και γύρισα προς τον καινούργιο μου αντίπαλο, ο οποίος άρχισε ήδη να κατευθύνεται προς την Μπελλα.

«Μην τολμήσεις» μούγκρισα μέσα από τα σφιγμένα μου δόντια.

Από πίσω μου μπορούσα να ακούσω τα βήματα των άλλων να πλησιάζουν. Ήξερα πως ακόμη ανάρρωναν αλλά και πάλι θα ήταν δύσκολο. Τα ματιά μου όμως ήταν καρφωμένα αποκλειστικά πανω στο κοριτσι που ειχα να προστατεψω και το οποιο δυστυχως δεν εκανε καμια απολυτως προσπαθεια για να σωσει τον εαυτο της. Περισσοτερο εμοιαζε να ανησυχει για μενα παρα για το ιδιο της το σωμα.

Για άλλη μια φορά έκανα την κίνηση μου χωρίς να το καταλάβω, με την βούληση του σώματος μου και όχι του μυαλού μου. Έτρεξα προς τον άνδρα που πλησίασε την Μπελλα και κατάφερα να του δώσω μια δυνατή γροθιά στο μάγουλο του. Αυτό τον άφησε απροσανατολισμένο, κάτι που μου έδωσε άλλο ένα πλεονέκτημα.

Άρπαξα απαλά την Μπελλα και την ανάγκασα να τρέξει μαζί μου ώστε να καταφέρουμε να ξεφύγουμε πριν να είναι πολύ αργά. Το σοκ που είχε υποστεί η Μπελλα εκείνη την βραδιά ήταν αρκετό δεν βοηθούσε και παρά πολύ στο τρεξιμο.Παραπατουσε συνεχεια, τα ποδια της μπλεκοταν μεταξυ τους και συχνα μαζι με τα δικα μου. Δεν διαμαρτυρηθηκα οσες φορες και αν συνεβησε αυτο. Ειχε αρκετο ανχος για να της το αυξησω περισσοτερο με την δικια μου αγωνια.

«Εντουαρντ…» ψέλλισε με τρεμαμένη, βραχνη φωνή. «Δεν μπορώ…»

Οι λέξεις ήταν αρκετές για να καταλάβω το νόημα τους. Έβαλα το ένα μου χέρι κάτω στα γόνατα της και με μια αστραπιαία κίνηση την έκανα να πέσει σταθεροποιώντας την ανάμεσα στα ανοιχτά χεριά μου. Βόγκηξε από έκπληξη αλλά ευτυχώς για μένα δεν διαμαρτυρήθηκε.

Μπορούσα να ακούσω τους άνδρες από πίσω μας να βλαστημούν και να τρέχουν ταυτόχρονα δίνοντας σκληρές διαταγές ο ένας στον άλλον. Άμα το έβλεπα κάπου αλλού αυτό, ίσως στην τηλεόραση, θα είχα γελάσει με την ψυχή μου. Αυτό όμως ήταν κάτι αδύνατο σε αυτήν την περίπτωση.

Έστριψα σε ένα στενό και αφού έριξα μια κλεφτή ματιά από πίσω μου μας έκρυψα ανάμεσα σε δυο τοίχους πολυκατοικιών. Ήμουν ξεπνοος αλλά όχι και τόσο κουρασμένος. Ένιωθα την ανάσα της Μπελλα να καίει το μάγουλο μου έτσι όπως είχε γαντζωθεί από πάνω μου. Παρολη την κατάσταση δεν μπόρεσα να εμποδίσω τον εαυτό μου να κάνει ξανά σκέψεις με εμένα και την Μπελλα μαζί. Ήταν κάτι που θα το σκεφτόμουν ακόμη και άμα ήμουν ετοιμοθάνατος.

Τα βήματα τώρα είχαν πλησιάσει πολύ το μέρος στο οποίο ήμασταν κρυμμένοι, δεν μπόρεσα να εμποδίσω τον εαυτό μου να ρίξει άλλη μια κλεφτή ματιά για να σιγουρευτεί πως κανένας δεν θα είχε μείνει πίσω και όλοι θα περνούσαν μαζί εκείνο το σημείο. Για καλή μου τύχη αυτό έγινε.

Σε λιγότερο από ένα λεπτό δεν ακουγόταν τίποτα εκτός από την ρυθμική αναπνοή μου και της Μπέλλα. Δεν έκανα τον κόπο να ξανακοιτάξω έξω για να ελέγξω το πεδίο. Τα ματιά μου ήταν στην Μπελλα.

«Είσαι καλά;» ρώτησα με βραχνή φωνή.

Με κοίταξε και ένευσε, ήταν προφανές πως δεν εμπιστευόταν την ιδία της την φωνή μετά από όλο αυτό το σοκ. Αυτό με έκανε να την σφίξω περισσότερο μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου, για να την παρηγορήσω, να κάνω μια προσπάθεια να την κάνω να νιώσει καλυτέρα καθώς και πιο ασφαλής.

«Ε-Εσύ;» ρώτησε τραυλίζοντας , κοιτάζοντας επίμονα μέσα στα ματιά μου, η μάλλον για να είμαι ακριβής το ένα μου μάτι. Δειλα σηκωσε το ελευθερο χερι της, αυτο που δεν ακουμπουσε πανω στο στηθος μου και το άγγιξε, με τα χειλη της να εχουν γινει μια ισια γραμμη. Ξαφνικά ένιωσα το τσούξιμο που τόση ώρα αγνοούσα. Βόγκηξα καθώς έκανα μια γκριματσα πόνου, την ένιωθα πάνω στο πρόσωπο μου. «Συγνώμη» Το χέρι της έφυγε από το μάγουλο μου και αναπαύτηκε και αυτο πάνω στο θώρακα μου, δεν φαινόταν να σκέφτεται και παρά πολύ το τι έκανε στη συνεχεία. Κάθε άμυνα της είχε σπάσει.

«Δεν χρειάζεται να δικαιολόγησε, δεν είσαι εσύ αυτή που με χτύπησε» έκανα μια προσπάθεια να αστειευτώ.

Σήκωσε το κεφάλι της απότομα, τα ματιά της καρφωθήκαν ξανά μέσα στα ματιά μου κάνοντας με να χάσω έναν χτύπο. Εκείνη τη στιγμή φαινόταν τόσο δυναμική αλλά και τόσο εύθραυστη ταυτόχρονα. Ο συνδυασμός ήταν μαγευτικός! «Εγώ είμαι αυτή που έφυγε από το σινεμα» μάλωσε τον εαυτό της.

Αυτές οι λέξεις τις ανέφεραν σχετικά αργοπορημένα τις προηγούμενες απορίες που είχα στο μυαλό μου. «Γιατί;»

«Νόμιζα πως έφυγες και βρήκα έξω για να σε περιμένω» δίστασε κατεβάζοντας το κεφάλι της. Ήμουν σίγουρος πως ντρεπόταν για αυτές τις αποφάσεις που είχε πάρει. Που είχε δημιουργήσει μια τόση μεγάλη φασαρία. «Μετά ήρθαν εκείνοι… Στην αρχή απλά τους αγνόησα αλλά μετά άρχισαν να με πειράζουν, να κάνουν ανάρμοστα σχόλια… Από ένστικτο άρχισα να τρέχω… Στο τέλος, όπως ήδη γνωρίζεις κατέληξα χαμένη και στριμωγμενη» Αναστέναξε θυμωμένη με τον εαυτό της.

«Εγώ βρήκα έξω για να σε ψάξω, τρελάθηκα από την αγωνιά μου, Μπελλα. Δεν ξέρεις ποσό τρόμαξα» Τα συναισθήματα που είχα πριν λίγα λεπτά ξαναβρήκαν στην επιφάνεια, δημιουργώντας ένα κύμα πανικού, σαν προσθετο βαρος, πανω το στήθος μου. Αυτό έκανε τα λόγια μου να βγουν με περισσότερο πάθος και δύναμη.

«Γιατί;» ψιθύρισε εκείνη χωρίς να σπάσει ούτε για ένα δευτερόλεπτο την επαφή που είχαμε δημιουργήσει κοιτάζοντας επίμονα ο ένας μέσα στα ματιά του αλλού. Εκείνη τη στιγμή ένιωθα σαν να μπορούσα να δω ακόμη πιο βαθιά, κάτω από το σοκολατί εκείνο χρώμα, την ψυχή της και ακόμα περισσότερα.

«Ειλικρινά, Μπελλα δεν έχεις καταλάβει;»

Στο σκοτάδι και στην ησυχία του δρόμου δεν υπήρχε περιθώριο για λέξεις. Τα χείλη μου ηρθαν πάνω στα δικά της και διεκδικούσαν παθιασμένα ότι μου φανήκαν. Αναστέναξε βαθιά καθώς έφερνε τα χεριά της γύρω από τον λαιμό μου, φυλακίζοντας με μέσα στην ζεστή της αγκαλιά. Τα δικά μου χεριά ήταν ήδη απασχολημένα με το να συγκροτούν όλο το βάρος της πάνω μου, αλλά από συνήθεια και μονό άρχισα να χαϊδεύω τα σημεία που κρατούσα. Η αίσθηση ήταν τόσο ωραία και μοναδική, ήθελα να κρατηθώ αιωνία εκεί. Στην ιδία κατάσταση, με την Μπελλα στην αγκαλιά μου.

Απομακρυνα τα χείλη μου απο το προσωπο της, αλλά εκείνη τα κόλλησε ξανά πάνω στα δικά της λαίμαργα. Αυτό με έκανε να χαμογελάσω. «Μπελλα, θα ήθελα να μείνω εδώ να σε φιλάω για όλη τη νύχτα αλλά η Αλις δεν θα είναι και τόσο ευγνώμων για αυτό»

Ξεύσηξε ανάμεσα στα χείλη μου και με άφησε να φύγω ξεκολλώντας το σώμα της από το δικό μου. Την άφησα να πέσει από την αγκαλιά μου στηρίζοντας την με τα χεριά μου σαν να ήταν κούκλα. Δεν είχα προσέξει ποτέ ξανά ποσό μικρόσωμη ήταν, μου έδινε την εντύπωση μιας πορσελάνινης κούκλας.

Αρχίσαμε να περπατάμε κρατώντας ο ένας το χέρι του αλλού στον υγρό από την βροχή δρόμο. Λίγο πριν φτάσουμε μπροστά από την είσοδο του σινεμα η Μπελλα γέλασε, ένας μελωδικός, υπέροχος ήχος.

«Τι;» ρώτησα πραγματικά περίεργος.

«Πριν λίγες μέρες νόμιζα πως με αγνοούσες και τώρα…» Το γέλιο της διακόπηκε και τα ματιά της εξέτασαν τα δικά μου. Κατάλαβα πως της άρεσε αυτό που έβλεπε εκεί γιατί ένα αμυδρό χαμόγελο λατρείας διαγράφτηκε στα χείλη της.

«Ποτέ δεν σε αγνόησα, Μπελλα» παραδέχτηκα με ειλικρίνεια και την πλησίασα δίνοντας της άλλο ένα φιλί. Αυτή τη φορά χρειάστηκε να σκύψω για να την φτάσω, κάτι που δεν με ενόχλησε καθόλου. Τα χείλη της ήταν ζεστά, ανακουφιστικά μετά από τόση υγρασία και κρύο. Δεν ήξερα πόση ώρα φιλιόμασταν, πιθανότατα θα συνεχίζαμε αν μια γνώριμη, ενοχλητικη φωνή δεν ακουγόταν ακριβώς από πίσω μας κάνοντας μας και τους δυο να πεταχτούμε από έκπληξη.

«Τι στο καλό;» Ήμουν βέβαιος πως ήταν για άλλη μια φορά η Αλις. Είχε την τάση να μας πιάνει να κάνουμε τέτοια πράγματα απόψε.

«Γεια σου, αδερφούλα» την χαιρέτησα ξεκολλώντας την Μπελλα από πάνω μου -ξανα- αλλά συνεχίζοντας να την αγκαλιάζω σφιχτά προστατεύοντας την από την παγωνια.

«Το ήξερα» δήλωσε εκείνη. «Το ήξερα πως κάτι τρέχει»

Τη φίλησα απαλά στον λαιμό, επιτρέποντας στα χείλη μου να εξερευνήσουν την γυμνή επιφάνεια του. Δεν είχα δώσει σημασία στο τι ακριβώς φορούσε μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή, αλλά ήμουν ευγνώμων που η ενδυμασία της είχε τέτοια πλεονεκτήματα.

Αναστέναξε καθώς τα χεριά μου χάιδευαν ασταμάτητα το μπράτσο της και ένιωσα την ανατριχίλα να διαπερνά το σώμα της μεταφέροντας την και στο δικό μου, σαν κολλητική ασθένεια. Το σφίξιμο στο στομάχι μου ήταν έντονο, ακόμη και από την προηγουμένη βραδιά που είχαμε βγει για να «δουμε ταινια» στο Πόρτ Άντζελες.

Θα μπορούσε κανείς να πει πως η κατάληξη ήταν και απρόβλεπτη και δυσάρεστη, ένα πολύ μικρό μέρος αφορούσε το τελευταίο σκέλος της πρότασης μου. Το υπόλοιπο έμοιαζε με όνειρο.

Αν εξαιρέσουμε βεβαία την Αλις και τις ερωτήσεις της που φυσικά με έφεραν σε παρά πολύ δύσκολη θέση την περασμένη νύχτα. Από την στιγμή που έκλεισε η πόρτα του σπιτιού αφεθηκα στο έλεος της, αφού πιο πριν της είχα υποσχεθεί πως ότι απορία είχε θα της ξυνόταν όταν θα είχαμε πια γυρίσει στο σπίτι, χωρίς να περιμένω ένα τέτοιο κήρυγμα. Η Εσμι και ο Καρλαιλ ενθουσιαστήκαν, όπως και η Αλις –η αντίδραση της ξεπέρασε αυτό το στάδιο για την ακρίβεια- αλλά και τρόμαξαν όταν τους αφηγήθηκα την περιπέτεια μας πριν γίνει αυτό. Η αδερφή μου δεν φάνηκε να ενδιαφέρεται. Σημασία για αυτήν είχε η κατάληξη της ιστορίας και όχι η ιδία η ιστορία. Τα υπόλοιπα ήταν λεπτομέρειες…

«Μμμμ… Εντουαρντ, νομίζω πως είχαμε συμφωνήσει να βγούμε έξω» μουρμούρισε χωρίς κανένα σημάδι θέλησης. Η απαλή φωνή της με έφερε στην πραγματικότητα, σαν να με ξυπνούσε μέσα από το ίδιο μου το όνειρο. Το όνειρο που ήμουν τόσο τυχερός ώστε να το ζω και στην πραγματικότητα.

«Έχουμε πολύ χρόνο ακόμη» ψιθύρισα μέσα από τα χείλη μου αφήνοντας τον αέρα να γεμίσει τα πνευμονία μου πριν την φιλήσω για μια ακόμη φορά, πεταχτά πάνω στα χείλη και έπειτα πιο παθιασμένα και πιο αγρία. Η γλωσσά μου πέρασε μέσα στο στόμα της όταν τα χείλη της μισάνοιξαν για να την υποδεχτούν. Το συναίσθημα ήταν τόσο υπέροχο που ένιωθα πως αργά η γρήγορα θα έχανα πραγματικά τον εαυτό μου. Όχι ότι δεν τον είχα χάσει ήδη.

Τα χεριά μου κινηθήκαν πάνω στην πλάτη της, προκαλώντας ένα ελαφρύ τρέμουλο που σίγουρα δεν είχε να κάνει σε καμιά περίπτωση με το κρύο που επικρατούσε μέσα στο παλιό, ξεθωριασμένο φορτηγάκι της. Στην συνεχεία διέγραψα μια διαδρομή από το τέλος της πλάτης της έως πιο πάνω, στους ωμούς της, στα χεριά της και τέλος στο γεμάτο μπούστο της. Αυτό με έκανε να την φιλήσω πιο λαίμαργα από πριν, παίρνοντας σαν ανταμοιβή ένα βογκητό λαχταράς που βρήκε αντανακλαστικά από τα χείλη της. Λιγάκι διστακτικά πήρα το μπούστο της στα χεριά μου, ενώ ταυτόχρονα τα χείλη μου ήταν απασχολημένα με τα δικά της.

Με μια κίνηση βρέθηκα από πάνω της, κάτι αρκετά δύσκολο μέσα στην μικρή, στρογγυλή καμπίνα του οδηγού. Τα ποδιά της τυλιχτήκαν γύρω από την μέση μου, σφίγγοντας τον εαυτό της πάνω στο δικό μου σώμα, σε όλη την επιφάνεια του.

Ενστικτωδώς άρχισα να βγάζω σιγά, σιγά την μπλούζα της. Δεν διαμαρτυρήθηκε, απλά σήκωσε τα χεριά της, σαν να μου έλεγε ξεκάθαρα πως παραδινόταν στα χεριά μου. Φυσικά δεν σκόπευα να το πάω πολύ μακριά και ειδικά μέσα σε ένα αυτοκίνητο, αν και για να ήμουν ειλικρινής η ιδέα δεν μου ήταν και τόσο αποκρουστική. Απλά έπρεπε να υπενθυμίζω στον εαυτό μου πως ήταν ξεχωριστή, κάτι δύσκολο όταν βρισκόταν σε τέτοια κατάσταση μπροστά μου. Χωρίς να σκέφτομαι την απελευθέρωσα από την μπλούζα της, και στην συνεχεία απομακρύνθηκα μονό λίγα εκατοστά μακριά της για να μπορέσω να απολαύσω το θέαμα. Ήταν τόσο όμορφη, και είχε απλά υπέροχο σώμα. Σε τέτοιο βαθμό που με οδηγούσε τρελό σιγά, σιγά.

Την κοίταξα στα ματιά, το μονό που βρήκα εκεί μέσα ήταν ποθος και ανασφάλεια. Το τελευταίο με εμπόδισε από το να προχωρήσω παρακάτω, αν και ήμουν πολύ κοντά σε μια τέτοια κατάσταση. Χρειαζόμουν με οποιοδήποτε τρόπο λύτρωση από αυτό το βασανιστήριο.

Με μια κίνηση έφυγα από πάνω της, ενώ τα χεριά μου έψαχναν την μπλούζα της μέσα στο φορτηγάκι, τα ματιά μου βρισκόταν συνεχώς σε εγρήγορση χωρίς κανέναν πραγματικό λόγο. Της έφερα την μπλούζα μπροστά από το πρόσωπο της, μια γκριματσα απογοήτευσης σχηματίστηκε στο πρόσωπο της αλλά την φόρεσε χωρίς περαιτέρω κουβέντες.

«Θα οδηγήσεις η θα οδηγήσω;» ρώτησα κοιτώντας την αβέβαια στην θέση του οδηγού. Πάσχιζε να φορέσει τα ρούχα της, τεντώνοντας μερικές φορές τα χεριά της μέχρι και έξω από το παραθυρο του αυτοκινητου.

«Θα οδηγήσω… Μπορείς να με βοηθήσεις λίγο;» Μου πηρέ ένα δευτερόλεπτο για να καταλάβω πως αναφερόταν στην μπλούζα της.

Τράβηξα το ύφασμα προς τα κάτω, αφού πρώτα πέρασα το ένα της χέρι μέσα από το μανίκι της μπλούζας. Το δέρμα μου άγγιξε ελαφρα το δικό της την ώρα που την κατέβαζα προς τα κάτω.Αυτο και μονο ηταν αρκετο για να ξαναχασω τον αθωο ειρμο της σκεψης μου. Δεν ήξερα ποσό ακόμα θα μπορούσα να αντέξω αυτό το μαρτύριο, δεν ήξερα ποσό καιρό θα άντεχε η Μπελλα επίσης.

«Έτοιμη» ανακοίνωσα βραχνά βυθίζοντας τον εαυτό μου μέσα στο κάθισμα του αυτοκινήτου. Το πρώτο θετικό πράγμα που είχε αυτό το αμάξι εκτός από την Μπελλα μέσα ήταν το ότι ήταν γεμάτο με την μεθυστική, αποκλειστικά δική της μυρωδιά. Άνθη τριαντάφυλλων, κερασί και αλλά είδη παράξενων εξωτικών φρούτων και λουλουδιών. Ποτέ δεν είχα καταφέρει να τα ξεχωρίσω ακριβώς. Η ποικιλία ήταν τόσο μεγάλη.

Έβαλε μπρος το αυτοκίνητο, και εκείνο ξεκίνησε με έναν εκοφαντικό, τραχύ ήχο. Είχα κακομάθει με το δικό μου αθόρυβο τόσο που για μια στιγμή τρόμαξα.

«Φοράς άρωμα, Μπελλα;» ξεφούρνισα απερίσκεπτα. Κοίταζα τον δρόμο μπροστά όταν μου απαντούσε.

«Πως σου ηρθε αυτό;» ρώτησε με έναν σκεφτικό τόνο στην φωνή της.

«Μυρίζεις πολύ ωραία» είπα για άλλη μια φορά χωρίς να σκέφτομαι. Το άρωμα της προφανώς είχε και παρενέργειες στην σκέψη μου.

«Ευχαριστώ, και… εσύ» Από τον τόνο της φωνής της κατάλαβα πως δεν της άρεσε να μιλάει έτσι ανοιχτά στον περισσότερο κόσμο. Η ειλικρινα ομως ηταν ξεκαθαρη εκει.

Η υπόλοιπη ώρα πέρασε μέσα σε μια αμήχανη σιωπή. Δεν ήξερα τι πραγματικά την είχε προκαλέσει αλλά ήμουν βέβαιος πως το γεγονός πως παρεκτραπήκαμε μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο δεν άρεσε και παρά πολύ στην Μπελλα. Φοβόμουν μήπως την είχα κατά κάποιον τρόπο απογοητεύσει με αυτή μου την συμπεριφορά, όπως και φοβόμουν μήπως νόμιζε πως την πίεζα να κάνει κάτι για το οποίο δεν ήταν έτοιμη.

Δεν ήξερα και παρά πολλά για τις προηγούμενες σχέσεις της Μπελλα. Δεν ήξερα κατά ποσό είχε καταφέρει να προχωρήσει στο παρελθόν. Όλες τις οι αντιδράσεις μου φαινόταν σωστές, λες και είχε εκπαιδευτεί για να τις κάνει κατά τα αλλά όμως κάτι μέσα μου έλεγε πως ήταν αμαθή σε αυτόν τομέα.

Εγώ όπως κάθε αγόρι σε αυτή την ηλικία είχα τις εμπειρίες μου, αλλά ποτέ ξανά δεν είχα να αντιμετωπίσω την κατάσταση της «Πρώτης φοράς». Όλα τα κορίτσια με τα οποία είχα κοιμηθεί μαζί είχαν κάποιες προηγούμενες εμπειρίες, κάτι που έκανε το όλο θέμα πιο βολικό, χωρίς να σε βάζουν σε σκέψεις. Αλλά η αλήθεια ήταν πως δεν ήξερα παρά πολλά πράγματα σχετικά με την περίπτωση εκείνη.

Το μονό που ήλπιζα ήταν να μην πονέσω την Μπελλα, δεν ήθελα σε καμιά περίπτωση να δω το πρόσωπο της να παραμορφώνεται η κάτι παρόμοιο.

Έπιασα τον εαυτό μου, η μάλλον ένα αρρωστημενο κομμάτι του εαυτού μου να σκέφτεται πως θα ήμουν ο πρώτος της Μπελλα. Αλλά αυτό δεν ήταν και παρά πολύ επίσημο. Δεν είχα υπογράψει κανένα χαρτί με την Μπελλα, δεν το είχαμε συζητήσει καν. Μέχρι στιγμής δεν φάνηκε να την απασχολεί αυτή η εκκρεμότητα, ούτε και εμένα. Μα θα στοιχημάτιζα πως σκεφτόταν τα ιδία πράγματα με εμένα. Το έβλεπα στο πρόσωπο της πως μονό ένα μέρος της συγκεντρωνόταν στον δρόμο. Η υπόλοιπη επιφάνεια του εγκεφάλου της επεξεργαζόταν αλλά θέματα.

Η υποψίες μου επιβεβαιωθήκαν όταν επιτελούς μετά από πολύ ώρα η Μπελλα έσπασε την σιωπή. Οι σκιές τριγύρω έμοιαζαν να προσπαθούσαν να χωρέσουν οτιδήποτε περνούσε από μπροστά τους στο σκοτάδι, σε κάτι άγνωστο. Τα φωτά μπροστά από το φορτηγάκι μας φώτιζαν τον δρόμο, ελαφρύνοντας με έναν μοναδικό τρόπο την ατμόσφαιρα, η οποία ήταν ήδη αρκετά άβολη.

«Εντουαρντ; Πιστεύεις πως… Θα πρέπει να κάνουμε τέτοια… πράγματα πριν από το πρώτο η το δεύτερο ραντεβού; Εννοώ… Δεν νομίζεις πως προχωράμε παρά πολύ γρήγορα;» Οι ερωτήσεις της με έπιασαν απροετοίμαστο.

Καθάρισα τον λαιμό μου πριν απαντήσω χωρίς να εμπιστεύομαι πραγματικά την ιδία μου την φωνή. «Συνήθως τα… πράγματα πιο πριν γινόταν πιο γρήγορα, Μπελλα» παραδέχτηκα με μια όσο το δυνατόν πιο απαλή φωνή, γεματη ειλικρινεια και θαρρος. Ένιωσα την ανάσα της να έχει κοπεί από διπλά μου, μιας και είχα συνχρονισει την δικιά της με την δικιά μου. «Καμιά δεν ήταν αρκετά σημαντική για να περιμένω κάτι διαφορετικό. Αν και πρέπει να παραδεχτώ πως μερικές ενδιαφερόμουν μονό για αυτό το κομμάτι σε μια σχέση»

Πηρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. «Εμένα πάντως δεν με πειράζει να κάνουμε αυτά τα πράγματα αλλά και να βγαίνουμε και ραντεβού» δικαιολογήθηκε λιγάκι φοβισμένη. «Απλά πιστεύω πως όλα έρχονται στην ώρα τους» συνέχισε.

«Συμφωνώ» είπα προσπαθώντας να παίξω τον άνετο κάτι που σε καμιά περίπτωση δεν ήμουν.

Όπως όλοι οι άνδρες και εγώ είχα ανάγκη κάποιες δραστηριότητες, αλλά γνώριζα πως με την Μπελλα η θα έκανα υπομονή, περιμένοντας όλα να γίνουν στην ώρα τους η διαφορετικά θα την πλήγωνα και θα της έδινα μια εντελώς λάθος γνώμη για μένα. Μια γνώμη που θα είχε κυρίως να κάνει με κάποιον άνθρωπο των σπηλαίων από εκείνους που συχνά έδειχνε στα ντοκιμαντέρ. Εκεί ήταν ενδιαφέρων, αλλά στην πραγματική ζωή θα ήταν σίγουρα αποκρουστικό.

Οπότε, καλό θα ήταν να ακολουθήσω την γνώμη της Μπελλα. Θα περίμενα μέχρι εκείνη να ήταν έτοιμη για κάτι παραπάνω από φιλιά και αγκαλιές. Θα περίμενα ώσπου να έχω την δυνατότητα να την κρατήσω στην αγκαλιά μου, κάνοντας την δική μου με οποίον τρόπο θα μπορούσα να φανταστώ. Θα φρόντιζα να εμένα στις φαντασιώσεις για αυτό το διάστημα, που από ότι προέβλεπα θα ήταν μικρό. Η Μπελλα όσο διστακτική και να ήταν σε αυτό το θεμα κάποια στιγμή απλά θα παραδινόταν στις ανάγκες του σώματος της. Δεν ήθελα να παραδεχτώ πως χαιρόμουν με αυτό, όσο και να ήταν αλήθεια.

****************

Η υπόλοιπη βραδιά πέρασε μέσα σε μια τελείως διαφορετική ατμόσφαιρα από αυτή που είχαμε δημιουργήσει στο εσωτερικό της καμπίνας του αυτοκινήτου . Πρώτα επισκεφτήκαμε ένα μικρό βιβλιοπωλείο στο κέντρο της πόλης από οπού και η Μπελλα προμηθεύτηκε τουλάχιστον πέντε βιβλία. Σειρά είχε το φαγητό και έπειτα η βόλτα κάτω από το ελάχιστο φως της πόλης, οπου ο ρομαντισμος ξαναεπεστρεψε. Μετά αρχίσαμε ξανά για τον δρόμο της επιστροφής, ενώ όταν φτάσαμε έξω από το σπίτι μου της έδωσα ένα μεγάλης διαρκείας φιλί.

Δεν ήμουν χαζός! Μπορούσα να δω πως και εκείνη είχε τις ίδιες περίπου ανάγκες με εμένα. Με χρειαζόταν όπως την χρειαζόμουν και εγώ, με αγαπούσε με τον ίδιο τρόπο που την λάτρευα εγώ. Αλλά όταν επιτελούς ξάπλωσα στο κρεβάτι του δωματίου μου συνηδιτοποιησα πως μια λεπτομέρεια μου διέφευγε. Το στοίχημα τρύπησε βίαια το κεφάλι μου επαναφέροντας με στην πραγματικότητα;

Τι στο καλό έκανα; Είχα ερωτευτεί την Μπελλα Σουαν, έβγαινα μαζί της χωρίς να χρειαστώ καθόλου υποκριτική ικανότητα για να προσποιηθώ τίποτα μιας και όλα ήταν αλήθεια ενώ ο αρχικός μου στόχος ήταν θαμμένος κάτω από την αγάπη. Την αγαπη;

Άρχισα να σκέφτομαι την πιθανότητα να πω απλώς στον Μαικ Νιουτον και στους υπολοίπους πως τελικά δεν μπορούσα, δεν ήμουν ο κατάλληλος για αυτή τη δουλειά. Αλλά άμα έκανα κάτι τέτοιο θα ήταν σαν να παραδέχομαι την ήτα μου στην ποδοσφαιρική ομάδα του σχολείου. Κάτι όχι και τόσο έξυπνο.

Ήμουν σε αδιέξοδο. Δεν μπορούσα να πιστέψω πως τα είχα καταστρέψει όλα μέσα σε δυο μέρες. Ο στόχος μου δεν ήταν σε καμιά περίπτωση να με ερωτευτεί –και συμπωματικά να την ερωτευτώ και εγώ- απλά να με καλέσει στο σπίτι της ώστε να βρω μια ευκαιρία να αρπάξω το ημερολόγιο της.

Η ιδέα μου φαινόταν απαράδεκτη εκείνη τη στιγμή. Ένα έγκλημα. Σε καμιά περίπτωση δεν θα ήθελα να γνωρίζουν τα προσωπικά μου όλοι, και ιδιαιτέρα τα αγόρια της παρέας μου. Θα με πείραζαν, ο Εμετ κυρίως. Ανατρίχιασα στην σκέψη. Γελούσα με την ψυχή μου όταν πείραζε άλλους η άλλες, αλλά δεν ήθελα να μπω στην θέση τους.

«Εντουαρντ, να μπω;» άκουσα την Αλις έξω από την πόρτα.

Σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι αντανακλαστικά, σε μια στάση αμυντική, ίσως και ελάχιστα επιθετική. Δεν είχα καμιά όρεξη να έχω την Αλις μέσα στο δωμάτιο μου να με παρακαλεί για λεπτομέρειες. Την τελευταία φορά με είχε απειλήσει πως άμα δεν της έλεγα ότι είχε γίνει θα εμένα μέσα στο δωμάτιο μου όλη τη νύχτα. Στην αρχή νόμιζα πως μπλόφαρε αλλά μετά από μια πολύ επίπονη συζήτηση ήξερα πλέον πως ήταν ικανή για όλα. Δεν υπέρβαλλα καθόλου όταν το έλεγα αυτό.

«Μπες» είπα διστακτικά. Οι ενδοιασμοί μου ήταν πολύ και διάφοροι για πού θα οδηγούσε τελικά αυτός ο διάλογος.


	3. Chapter 3

"November Rain - Πύρινα Φιλιά"

Η πόρτα άνοιξε διάπλατα, και η Αλις μπήκε μέσα, για πρώτη φορά με κάποιου είδους διστακτικότητα στις κινήσεις της. Δεν ήξερα τι είχε πάθει. Συνήθως ήταν μέσα στην καλή χαρά, προβλέψιμη κατά κάποιον τρόπο, μα αυτή τη φορά δεν ήξερα τι να περιμένω. Η χτεσινή έκρηξη του ενθουσιασμού της σήμερα είχε αλλάξει, είχε μετατραπεί σε σοβαρότητα. Κάθε ίχνος του χαρακτήρα της, του χαρακτήρα που ήξερα εδώ και δεκαεπτά χρονιά είχε αλλάξει. Λες και είχε μεγαλώσει σε μια νύχτα.

«Θέλω να μιλήσουμε» ομολόγησε παραμερίζοντας τα παπλωματά του κρεβατιού μου. Χτύπησε ελαφρά το στρώμα διπλά της, κάνοντας μου σήμα να καθήσω. Την υπάκουσα ακόμη αβέβαιος και λιγάκι ανήσυχος για αυτήν την αλλαγή καθώς και για το τι την είχε προκαλέσει.

Την κοίταξα στα ματιά. Εκείνη μου ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα με ένα χαμόγελο να αντικαθιστά όλη τη σοβαρότητα. «Κανείς λες και ειδές φάντασμα, Εντουαρντ»

«Προς τι αυτή η συμπεριφορά;» ρώτησα προσπαθώντας να αγνοήσω το σχόλιο της, όπως και να το αφήσω ασχολίαστο. «Που πήγε όλος ο ενθουσιασμός και τα μεγάλα σχεδία;»

Μούτρωσε. «Δεν είμαι τόσο υπερβολική, απλά χάρηκα για σας τους δυο. Η αλήθεια είναι πως δεν περίμενα ποτέ από την Μπελλα να κοιτάξει έναν σαν και εσένα αλλά και πάλι… Καλός είσαι, σε σχέση με τους προηγουμένους. Το θέμα είναι ακριβώς αυτό που είπες και εσύ. Τα σχεδία»

Την κοίταξα μπερδεμένος. «Δεν καταλαβαίνω… Τι εννοείς όταν λες καλός σε σχέση με τους προηγουμένους;» Σύγχυση με πλημμύρισε κάνοντας με να χάσω τη γη κάτω από τα ποδιά μου. Κάθε ψευδαίσθηση πως ήμουν ο πρώτος της Μπελλα διαλύθηκε αντικαθιστώντας το αίσθημα της νίκης, με το συναίσθημα της ζήλιας. Η Αλις ξετρύπωσε με ευκολία τις σκέψεις μου.

«Είσαι πραγματικά εγωιστής! Τι περίμενες; Η Μπελλα είναι δεκαεπτά χρονών, όπως και εσύ και αυτή έχει τις εμπειρίες της» ανασήκωσε τους ωμούς της, σαν να ήταν το πιο λογικό, το πιο φυσιολογικό πράγμα στον κόσμο.

«Μα εμένα μου είπε να προχωρήσουμε αργά. Τι άλλο μπορεί να σημαίνει αυτό;» Δεν ήξερα γιατί καθόμουν και τα έλεγα αυτά στην αδερφή μου μιας και τις περισσότερες φορές κρατούσα τα προσωπικά μου κυρίως για τον εαυτό μου. Αλλά ήξερα πως εκείνη μπορούσε να με βοηθήσει. Να με κάνει να λύσω κάποια από τα ερωτηματικά μου. Δυστυχώς για να το κάνει αυτό εγώ θα έπρεπε να συμβιβαστώ με την ιδέα να της εξομολογηθώ ορισμένα πράγματα. Δεν ήμουν καθόλου χαρούμενος για αυτό αλλά μετά από πολύ σκέψη κατάλαβα πως οι επιλογές μου ήταν λίγες.

«Σημαίνει πως δεν θέλει να σε κάνει να πιστέψεις πως είναι άλλη μια εύκολη στη ζωή σου. Θέλει να είναι ξεχωριστή και νομίζω πως το κάνει με τον καλύτερο τρόπο. Εννοώ, κοιτά τον εαυτό σου… Έχεις πάθει εξάρτιση» Κούνησε με δήθεν λύπη το κεφάλι της. Παρόλα αυτά έβλεπα πως ήταν χαρούμενη για μένα. Χαρούμενη που επιτελούς βρήκα κάποια που είχε τέτοια επιρροή πάνω μου.

«Όλα αυτά σου τα είπε εκείνη;» ρώτησα τρομάζοντας με την ιδέα να αναλύει η Μπελλα στην Αλις τις προσωπικές μας, ιδιαιτέρες στιγμές.

«Πίστεψε με Εντουαρντ δεν είναι και παρά πολύ δύσκολο να διαβάσεις τη Μπελλα. Ιδιαιτέρα μετά από τόσα χρονιά φιλίας.» Η απάντηση της με καθησύχασε αλλά ο θυμός και η ζήλια δεν είχαν φύγει ούτε για ένα δευτερόλεπτο από το μυαλο μου.

_Τουλάχιστον δεν θα χρειαστεί να την πονέσω…_

Η σκέψη συνοδεύτηκε από αηδία. Ο πόνος της Μπελλα θα ήταν κάτι που θα πλήγωνε και εμένα αλλά με έναν διαφορετικό τρόπο. Περισσότερο ψυχολογικά για να είμαι ακριβής.

Σιωπή επικρατούσε τώρα πια στο δωμάτιο, αν εξαιρούσε κανείς την ρυθμική, ανάλαφρη ανάσα της Αλις. Ερμήνευσε την σιωπή μου ως λήξη της συζήτησης μας, κάτι που φρόντισε να μην πραγματοποιηθεί.

«Λοιπόν… Τα σχεδία σου πια είναι; Με απλά λόγια ποσό νοιάζεσαι για την Μπελλα; Είναι σαν τις προηγούμενες η είναι μια εξαίρεση στο lifestyle σου;» Στριφογύρισε τα ματιά της με την λέξη που χρησιμοποίησε για να εκφράσει το γεγονός πως έβγαινα αρκετά συχνά με κορίτσια της ηλικίας μου η ακόμη και μικρότερα. Παλιότερα σε μια σαρκαστική συζήτηση είχε αναφέρει πως πίστευε πως άλλαζα τις γυναίκες σαν τα πουκαμισά. Παλιά ήταν κολακευτικό, τώρα πια ντροπιαστικο. Δεν ήξερα τι έχε αλλάξει, δεν ήξερα τι _με είχε αλλάξει _. Η αλλαγή πάντως ήταν εμφανής σε όλους.

«Άμα σου πω πως σκοπεύω να… Την κρατήσω για αρκετό καιρό θα είσαι ευχαριστημένη; Εννοώ πως… Είναι άβολο να σου λέω τέτοια πράγματα…» Πέρασα το χέρι μου μέσα από τα μαλλιά μου.

«Αυτό μου φτάνει» είπε και γρήγορα σηκώθηκε, χορεύοντας καθως κατευθυνοταν προς την πόρτα. «Να ξέρεις πως και εκείνη νιώθει το ίδιο. Άμα κολλήσει η Μπελλα με δυσκολία αλλάζει κατεύθυνση. Να το ξέρεις αυτό και κυρίως να το εκμεταλλευτείς με έναν καλό τρόπο και σκοπό»

Η πόρτα έκλεισε από πίσω της, αφήνοντας με μονό να επεξεργάζομαι τα λόγια της. Τι στο καλό περίμενε να κάνω;

«Ώστε είναι αλήθεια πως βγαίνεις με την Μπελλα Σουαν;» ρώτησε ο Μαικ Νιουτον προσπαθώντας να με προφτάσει, με ελάχιστη δυσκολία, καθώς κάναμε το συνηθισμένο τρέξιμο γύρω από το γήπεδο του ποδοσφαίρου.

Μέσα στα γαλάζια ματιά του μπόρεσα να διακρίνω εύκολα το αίσθημα της ζήλιας. Αυτό με διασκέδασε αλλά και με πλήγωσε λιγάκι. Δεν ήθελα να χρειάζεται να έχω ανταγωνισμό με κανέναν. Η Μπελλα ήταν δική μου. Μονό δική μου. Έπρεπε οπωσδήποτε να υπερασπιστώ αυτήν την ιδέα.

«Ναι, τελικά είχες δίκαιο. Είναι υπεροχή» είπα κοιτώντας τον με έναν όσο το δυνατόν παιχνιδιάρικο βλέμμα γινόταν, τονιζοντας την κάθε μου λεξη.

Αυτό τον έκανε να κατσουφιάσει, τα ματιά του εγιναν μια ίσια γραμμή όπως επίσης και τα χείλη του. «Και τι θα γίνει με το στοίχημα; Ισχύει;» Κοίταξα κατω αβέβαιος. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως δεν ήξερα την απάντηση. «Ο Εντουαρντ Καλεν διστάζει; Φοβάται ένα στοίχημα;» Ο Μαικ γέλασε, ένας ρηχός ήχος.

«Δεν φοβάμαι, απλά… Τα πηγαίνω παρά πολύ καλά με την Μπελλα, δεν θέλω να της κάνω κάτι τέτοιο. Είναι πολύ χοντρό, και… ριψοκίνδυνο για μένα. Εσύ δεν έχεις να χάσεις τίποτα, εγώ όμως ναι» ομολόγησα σε μια προσπάθεια μου να τον φέρω στην θέση μου. Εκείνος δεν φαινόταν να καταλαβαίνει και πολλά. Όπως είπα και πριν ήταν ρηχός, δεν ήξερε πολλά πράγματα από πραγματική αγάπη. Ίσως από εμμονές ιδέες με κορίτσια να ήξερε κάτι παραπάνω.

«Δήλωση τα παρατάς… Που να το μάθουν οι υπόλοιποι! Συγνώμη που στο λέω αλλά έρχονται δύσκολες εποχές για τον αρχηγό Καλεν» Μου χτύπησε δήθεν συμπονετικά την πλάτη και έπειτα με άφησε μπροστά, τρέχοντας όλο και πιο σιγά. Σταμάτησα στην μέση του γηπέδου.

«Όχι Μαικ, δεν θα τα παρατήσω» φώναξα αποφασιστικά. «Το στοίχημα είναι στοίχημα»

Χαμογέλασε, ένα πραγματικό χαμόγελο αυτή τη φορά. Έκανε λες και είχε πετύχει κάποιον σημαντικό του στόχο. «Τα λεμέ τότε»

«Τα λεμέ» Ήταν οι τελευταίες μου λέξεις πριν ξαναρχίσω το τρέξιμο. Αυτήν την φορά έτρεχα με όλη μου την δύναμη, λες και προσπαθούσα να ξεφύγω από κάτι. Από κάτι αναπόφευκτο που κινδύνευε να συγκρουστεί μαζί μου από στιγμή σε στιγμή.

Αυτό το συναίσθημα με χαρακτήριζε άθολη την διάρκεια της μέρας η για να πω καλυτέρα ολόκληρης της βδομάδας. Η Μπελλα φαινόταν να είχε παρατηρήσει την ξαφνική αλλαγή στην διάθεση μου, αλλά ποτέ δεν έλεγε τίποτα ούτε στην τραπεζαρία, ούτε στη Βιολογία, ούτε όταν βρισκόμασταν μαζί κάπου έξω. Μου είχε φυσικά προτείνει να πάω στο σπίτι της δυο, τρεις φορές αλλά εγώ πάντα απέφευγα επιδέξια το όλο θέμα. Δεν ήθελα να χρειαστεί να μπω σε πειρασμό. Αλλά από μέσα μου ήξερα πως το στοίχημα έπρεπε να έχει ένα τέλος.

Μια βδομάδα αργότερα η Μπελλα με έπιασε από το χέρι και με οδήγησε στον μικρό κήπο που είχε δημιουργήσει το σχολείο μας. Ήταν ο αγαπημένος μας χώρος όταν θέλαμε να μιλήσουμε η να ανταλλάξουμε λίγα φιλιά και αγκαλιές. Τα πιο ευχάριστα πράγματα τις τελευταίες βδομάδες είχαν διαδραματιστεί σε εκείνον τον χώρο.

«Εντουαρντ, με αποφεύγεις;» ρώτησε σταυρώνοντας τα χεριά της πάνω στο στήθος της. Δεν είχε αλλάζει ακόμη από το μάθημα γυμναστικής της και η στολή που φορούσε ήταν διαβολεμένα σέξι πάνω της. Η μπλούζα εφάρμοζε στο σωμα της, τονίζοντας το μπούστο της και το σορτς της αναδείκνυε τα ψηλά ποδιά της. Η ενδυμασία αυτή μου έδινε την εντύπωση πως κάποιος της είχε αφιερώσει αυτή τη σειρά ρούχων. Όσο απλες, και μονόχρωμες και ας ήταν οι στολές αυτές.

Τα ματιά μου δεν μπορούσαν να φύγουν από την Μπελλα. Είχα ξεχάσει τα πάντα γύρω μου, μαζί και τα λόγια της. «Ορίστε;» ρώτησα ξανά, νιώθοντας σαν κάποιος να με είχε κλοτσήσει με όλη του την δύναμη στο στομάχι.

Στριφογύρισε τα ματιά της και σούφρωσε τα χείλη της. «Εντουαρντ, με αποφεύγεις;» είπε εμφανώς κουρασμένη, αλλά και θλιμμένη ταυτόχρονα με την στάση μου.

«Όχι, φυσικά» απάντησα ενοχλημένος. «Πως γίνεται να αγνοήσω κάποια σαν και εσένα;»

Δεν το σκεφτηκα και παρα πολυ, απλα την κόλλησα στον τοίχο του θερμοκηπίου. Εβλεπα πως η ανάσα της ήταν κομμένη, ακριβώς όπως και η δική μου. Σχεδόν ένιωθα τους δυνατούς χτύπους της καρδιάς της να αντανακλούν τους δικούς μου πάνω στο στήθος μου. Ότι απάντηση μου είχε ετοιμάσει είχε διαγραφτεί από το μυαλό της. Αυτή τη στιγμή το μονό που είχε σημασία και για τους δυο μας ήταν η απόσταση των χειλιών μας, των σωμάτων μας.

Πριν συνηδιτοποιησω καλά τι ακριβώς γινόταν την φίλησα. Τα χείλη της ήταν ζεστά, καθώς συναντιόταν ξανά και ξανά με τα δικά μου, ανταποκρινοταν σε κάθε μου κίνηση σαν να διάβαζε έναν πίνακα οδηγιών. Τελικά η Αλις είχε δίκαιο. Ήταν έμπειρη, κάτι που με δυσκολία μπόρεσα να χωνέψω. Προσπάθησα να διώξω τις δυσάρεστες σκέψεις ξεσπώντας πάνω της. Σπρώχνοντας όλο μου το βάρος προς τα πάνω της, πιέζοντας την ανάμεσα στον τοίχο και το κορμί μου.

Το χέρι της τρύπωσε πίσω από τον λαιμό μου και αργά το έσυρε μέσα στις τούφες των μαλλιών μου. Τα δικά μου χεριά ήταν απασχολημένα κρατώντας σταθερά το πρόσωπο της στις χούφτες μου. Αυτό μεγάλωνε την ένταση του φιλιού που για πρώτη φορά ξεχείλιζε από όλων των ειδών τα συναισθήματα. Έφτανε από την ανακούφιση της επανασύνδεσης μας έως και την οργή, το πάθος και την ανάγκη που είχαμε ο ένας για τον άλλο.

Σταμάτησα να την φιλάω μονό λόγω της έλλειψης αέρα και επειδή φοβηθηκα μήπως την έφερνα στα όρια της. Συνεχιζοντας να κραταω το προσωπο τις την κοιταξα στα ματια με την ενταση που ειχε απομεινει από το φιλι.

«Δεν σε αποφεύγω, Μπελλα. Απλά… είναι κάτι σχετικά με την ομάδα ποδοσφαίρου. Κάποια πράγματα που έχω παραμελήσει εδώ και παρά πολύ καιρό» ομολόγησα ξεπνοος. Προς μεγάλη μου έκπληξη δεν ήταν δικαιολογία, ήταν η αλήθεια. Έπρεπε να τελειώσω με το στοίχημα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα. Μετά θα είχα όσο χρόνο ήθελα για μένα και την Μπελλα. Χρειαζόμουν μονό μια ευκαιρία.

«Φταίω εγώ;» απόρησε ναζιάρικα εκείνη, αλλά την ήξερα αρκετά καλά για να ξετρυπώσω την ανησυχία κάτω από τα λαμπερά καφετί της ματιά.

«Εν μέρει…» Χαμογέλασα στραβά. Μου ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο με ανακούφιση όταν ανακάλυψε πως αστειευόμουν.

Μετά από ένα λεπτό ησυχίας είπε «Τότε δεν θα σε πείραζε να περάσεις το απογευμα στο σπίτι μου. Έχουμε πολύ διάβασμα σήμερα» Από τον τόνο της φωνής της κατάλαβα πως δεν σκόπευε σε καμιά περίπτωση να διαβάσει μαζί μου. Κάτι άλλο είχε μέσα στο μυαλό της, κάτι που μου κίνησε χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη το ενδιαφέρον.

_Να η ευκαιρία που λέγαμε…_

Στραβοκατάπια πριν μιλήσω, χωρίς να έχω εμπιστοσύνη στην φωνή μου. «Θα είμαι εκεί»

«Μετά από το σχολείο;» ρώτησε πιάνοντας με από τον γιακά και τραβώντας με όλο και πιο κοντά της.

«Μετά από το σχολείο» πρόλαβα να απαντήσω πριν τα χείλη μας συναντηθούν για μια ακόμη φορά.

Δίστασα μπροστά από την πόρτα του σπιτιού της χωρίς να ξερώ πραγματικά τι ακριβώς έπρεπε να κάνω. Η Μπελλα με είχε ενθουσιάσει με την αποφασιστικότητα της και τον δυναμισμό της, τον τρόπο που μου είχε μιλήσει. Εκείνη ήταν οπωσδήποτε μια πλευρά της που μέχρι τώρα μου έκρυβε, κάτι που μου δημιουργούσε την αίσθηση μυστηρίου ετοίμου για λύση. Αυτό ήταν κάτι που με τρέλαινε. Ήθελα να ξερώ τα πάντα για αυτήν.

Δεν ήξερα άμα ήταν λόγω κάποιου ξεσπάσματος η απλώς μια κίνηση που αποφάσισα χωρίς την βούληση του μυαλού μου να κάνω, αλλά ο ενρινος ήχος του κουδουνιού πλανήθηκε στην ησυχία, κάνοντας με να πεταχτώ έκπληκτος. Τι στο καλό είχα κάνει;

Μεσα στην απελπισία και το ανχος μου προσπάθησα να φτιάξω τα ανάκατα από τον αέρα μαλλιά μου παίρνοντας το χέρι μου μέσα από τις χάλκινες τούφες μου, οι οποίες λίγο πιο πριν έπεφταν μπροστά από το πρόσωπο μου εντελώς ατημέλητες.

«Είναι ανοιχτά» φώναξε η Μπελλα από μέσα με μια δοση υπονοουμενου. Μπορούσα να τη φανταστώ να δαγκώνει ταυτόχρονα τα χείλη της με ανυπομονησία, περιμένοντας την είσοδο μου.  
Περίπου μια τέτοια εικόνα συνάντησα στο σαλόνι, μονό που κάποια βιβλία Μαθηματικών ήταν πεσμένα κάτω στο πάτωμα. Κατσούφιασα κατευθείαν. Όση όρεξη για παιχνίδια και αν είχε τελικά σοβαρολογούσε για το διάβασμα, η απλά μου έκανε κάποιου είδους πλακά.

Τα ποδιά της κλοτσούσαν τον αέρα νευρικά. Το κεφάλι της σηκώθηκε από τα βιβλία. Παραμέλησε τα μαλλιά της μπροστά από τα ματιά της και κοίταξε προς το μέρος μου. Τα ματιά της συναντήσαν τα δικά μου, αλλά μονό και μονό από συνήθεια τα κατέβασε ξανά στο πάτωμα, η μάλλον στα βιβλία που βρισκόταν εκεί. Με το χέρι της μου έκανε σήμα να ξαπλώσω διπλά της.

Δεν το σκέφτηκα για παρά πολύ ώρα, απλά ακολούθησα τις εντολές της σαν καλό αγόρι.

Μου έκανε χώρο από διπλά της και εγώ δεν έκανα κανένα κόπο για να κρύψω την νευρικότητα από το πρόσωπο μου. Η απόσταση μεταξύ των σωμάτων μας με έκανε να θέλω να την αγκαλιάσω, να την φιλήσω… Εμπόδισα τις σκέψεις μου πριν πάρουν κάποιον αρκετά επικίνδυνο δρόμο. Η Μπελλα άσχετα με τα όσα είχε πει ήθελε να είναι ξεχωριστή για μένα όπως είχε πει η Αλις. Καμιά που να ήθελε να είναι κάτι τέτοιο δεν θα το έκανε αυτό, εκτός άμα ήταν σίγουρη πως είχε πετύχει τον σκοπό της.

Όσο για αυτό πίστευα πως είχα πάθει οντως εξάρτιση. Το μονό πρόσωπο που σκεφτόμουν όλη την ημέρα ήταν η Μπελλα, το ποτέ ακριβώς θα συναντηθούμε ξανά. Υπολόγιζα τις ώρες, τα λεπτά, τα δευτερόλεπτα, τα κλάσματα του δευτερολέπτου. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά εδώ και χρονιά που το μυαλό μου λογάριαζε τέτοια πράγματα εκτός της τάξης των Μαθηματικών. Αν και για να πω την αλήθεια ούτε και εκεί συμμετείχα παρά πολύ. Περισσότερο ενδιαφερόμουν για τα αθλήματα παρά για τα μαθήματα. Η Μπελλα όμως ήταν αλλιώς… Ήταν διαφορετική… Τόσο διαφορετική από εμένα που μερικές φορές το γεγονός και μονό με πλήγωνε.

«Φαίνεσαι νευρικός» παρατήρησε στηρίζοντας την μια πλευρά του προσώπου της στο χέρι της. Γέρνοντας το σώμα της όλο και πιο πολύ προς το μέρος μου.

«Η αλήθεια είναι πως… σκεφτόμουν κάποια πράγματα» Ήταν η μονή καλή απάντηση που κατάφερα να ξεστομίσω, αλλά και πάλι ο ήχος πρόδιδε κάποια δυσκολία.

Το φρύδι της σηκώθηκε και αναστέναξε. Η ανάσα της χτύπησε το πρόσωπο μου αφήνοντας μια γλυκιά αίσθηση εκει. «Τι είδους πράγματα;»

«Να… Ας πούμε τους λογούς για τους οποίους με κάλεσες εδώ μετά από τόσο καιρό» είπα με ειλικρίνεια.

«Έχει σημασία; Είσαι το αγόρι μου, μπορείς να έρχεσαι στο σπίτι μου οπότε θέλεις» Το θάρρος και η προθυμία μέσα στην πρόταση της με έκαναν να χάσω τη γη κάτω από τα ποδιά μου.

«Και ο Τσαρλυ;» ρώτησα χωρίς να με απασχολεί ιδιαιτέρα η παρουσία του πατερά της. Ήθελα απλά να την βλέπω οπότε ήθελα, όπως και εκείνη είχε τονίσει κάνοντας το φανερό πως έκανε τις ίδιες σκέψεις με εμένα σχετικά με τον χρόνο.

«Ο Τσαρλυ; Ο Τσαρλυ είναι αστυνομικός. Δουλεύει μέχρι αργά, σπάνια είναι στο σπίτι» Υπήρχε λύπη στο πρόσωπο της, κάτι που με έκανε να αναρωτηθώ άμα την πείραζε που ήταν τόσο καιρό μονή της μέσα στο σπίτι. Ποτε δεν φανηκε να ενοχλείτε από το γεγονος, η Αλις μου το είχε εκμυστηρευτεί.

Υπήρχε κάτι πιο δυνατό. Το αίσθημα της κόρης που χρειαζόταν επειγόντως τον πατερά της. Που δεν είχε καταφέρει να έχει ποτέ μια σχέση πατερά- κόρης, την σχεση που κάθε παιδι θα επιθυμουσε.  
Από ότι θυμόμουν η Μπελλα είχε έρθει από το Φοίνιξ πριν λίγα χρονιά οπού έμενε με την μητέρα της, είχα ακούσει πως ο Τσαρλυ την έβλεπε μονό τα καλοκαιριά. Ένα πολύ μικρο χρονικο διαστημα δηλαδη.  
«Λυπάμαι» την παρηγόρησα, νιώθοντας στα αλήθεια ένοχος που είχα ρωτήσει.

«Μην λυπάσαι για τίποτα, δεν φταις εσύ» μου είπε απότομα φέρνοντας τα χεριά της γύρω από τον λαιμό μου. Ένα κύμα φωτιάς με διαπέρασε, μια ανατριχίλα που ζωντάνεψε το κορμί μου. «Τίποτα δεν έχει σημασία τώρα εκτός από εμένα και εσένα»

Έτσι απλά, τελειώνοντας ότι είχε υποθεί προηγουμένως σφράγισε τα χείλη μου με ένα φιλί. Στην αρχή ήταν γλυκό, αγαπησιάρικο αλλά σιγά μετατράπηκε σε κάτι πιο έντονο, κάτι με περισσότερη ένταση, κάτι απωθημένο. Μου θύμισε εκείνο που είχαμε ανταλλάξει στο θερμοκήπιο, αλλά το θέμα ήταν πως εκεί ήμασταν επιφυλακτικοί όπως ο καθένας θα ήταν στο σχολείο. Αυτή τη φορά δεν υπήρχε τίποτα να μας εμποδίσει από το να δείξουμε ο ένας στον άλλον τα αισθήματα μας. Ότι κρατούσαμε, η μάλλον προσπαθούσαμε να κρατήσουμε κρυφό εδώ και καιρό.

Χαμένος μεσα στην αίσθηση των χειλιών της πάνω στα δικά μου δεν κατάλαβα πως ξαπλώναμε πάνω στα βιβλία τσαλακώνοντας τα. Ανασήκωσα την μέση της Μπελλα χωρίς να διακόπτω ούτε στιγμή το φιλί και εφερα ολο της το βαρος πανω μου, κρατώντας την σαν παιδί μέσα στα χεριά μου. Ένιωθα τα δικά της πάνω στο δέρμα μου, με έκαιγαν με έναν ξεχωριστό ανώδυνο τρόπο.

Αφού βολευτήκαμε πάνω στον καναπέ συνέχισα αυτό που είχαμε αρχίσει.

Υπήρχε μια λάμψη οικειότητας, η αίσθηση ότι ξέραμε ο ένας τον άλλον τόσο απόλυτα και τελεία που δεν χρειαζόταν καν λέξεις για να εκφραστούμε. Άγγιξα το πρόσωπο της, διατρέχοντας με τα χεριά μου την απόσταση από το μάγουλο της, το λαιμό της, μέχρι την άκρη της μπλούζας της. Εκείνη ανάσανε βαθιά σαν αντίδραση στο άγγιγμα αυτό, και ήταν φανερό πως όσο απαλό και στοργικό ήταν είχε ξυπνήσει ένα δυνατό πάθος μέσα της, παρόμοιο με το δικό μου.

«Πιστεύεις στα αλήθεια πως ο Τσαρλυ θα αργήσει να έρθει;» ρώτησα παίζοντας με την μπλούζα της και τελικά βάζοντας το δάχτυλο μου μέσα, επιτρέποντας του να παίξει ανεπαίσθητα μέσα από το ύφασμα.

«Ναι» συμφώνησε καθώς δάγκωνε το κάτω χείλος της, τα ματιά της είχαν πάρει κυριολεκτικά φωτιά.

Την έσπρωξα ανάσκελα και έγειρα από πάνω της, χωρίς να την ταλαιπωρώ ποτέ με το βάρος μου. «Τότε… νομίζω πως μπορούμε να ξεκινήσουμε ξανά από εκεί που είχαμε μείνει»

Μου χαμογέλασε, ένα υπέροχο χαμόγελο ευτυχίας και πληρότητας.

************

Άμα πριν λίγους μήνες κάποιος μου έλεγε πως θα βρισκόμουν στο σπίτι της Μπέλλα και θα την φιλούσα θα τον θεωρούσα τρελό, ονειροπόλο και γενικά άτομο με τεραστία φαντασία. Βεβαία πιο τρελό θεωρούσα τον εαυτό μου εκείνη τη στιγμή παρά οποιονδήποτε άλλο.

Ο ήχος της βροχής ακουγόταν από έξω κάνοντας την όλη ατμόσφαιρα πιο μαγική από ότι ήδη ήταν. Ένιωθα την Μπελλα κάτω από το σώμα μου, στριμωγμενη στην γωνιά του καναπέ με τα χείλη της κολλημένα πάνω στα δικά μου, να απαιτούν παραπάνω πράγματα από ότι κάναμε εκείνη τη στιγμή.

Της ανταπέδωσα ανυπόμονα το φιλί, ενώ ταυτόχρονα περνούσα την μπλούζα της πάνω από τους ωμούς της ανικανος να περιμένω έστω και για ένα μονό κλάσμα του δευτερολέπτου. Όπως και την προηγουμένη φορά τα χεριά της σηκωθήκαν ψηλά, ακουμπώντας ξεκούραστα στην ράχη του καναπέ. Η κίνηση αυτή όσο φυσιολογική και αν ήταν ξυπνούσε μέσα μου δεκάδες συναισθήματα. Από την αγάπη έως και την επιθυμία να κάνω το πρόθυμο κορίτσι που είχα μπροστά μου να με παρακαλεί να την κάνω δική μου με οποιονδήποτε τρόπο.

Τώρα πια που γνώριζα πως η Μπελλα δεν ήταν σε καμιά περίπτωση ανίδεη η όλη διαδικασία μου φαινόταν απλή και για τους δυο μας. Δεν θα χρειαζόταν να ανυσηχω για τίποτα, ποσό μάλλον για πιθανό πόνο από την μεριά της Μπέλλα. Θα ήταν όπως κάθε άλλη φορά.

Μόλις σκέφτηκα καλυτερα την τελευταία σκέψη μου μάλωσα τον εαυτό μου για την απερισκεψία μου. Το κορίτσι που είχα απέναντι μου ήταν κάτι πολύ πιο ξεχωριστό από της προηγούμενες φορές. Τότε σημασία είχε μονό η επιθυμία. Αυτή τη φορά όμως έπαιζαν ρολό και αλλά συναισθήματα. Πιο περίπλοκα από οτιδήποτε άλλο.

Τα δάχτυλα της με ανέφεραν στην πραγματικότητα καθώς ήταν απασχολημένα ξεκουμπώνοντας με μανία το πουκάμισο μου, ένα κουμπί τη φορά. τα χείλη της παρέμεναν στα δικά μου, τα ματιά της κλειστά, έτσι όπως ήταν χαμένη στις αισθήσεις της.

Δεν μπορούσα να σκεφτώ τίποτα άλλο. Ήμουν καταδικασμένος. Κάτω από την επειρια ενός αγνωστου ναρκωτικού.

Μου έβγαλε το πουκάμισο και έπειτα τα μαλακά, μικροσκοπικά χεριά της χάιδεψαν απαλά το γυμνό στήθος μου, φτάνοντας έως το στομάχι μου. Αναστέναξα ευτυχισμένος.

Όταν είδε την θετική αντίδραση μου, συνέχισε με τις ίδιες κινήσεις να σέρνει τα δάχτυλα της πάνω μου, προκαλώντας μου πολλά, συνεχόμενα τρεμούλα ευχαρίστησης.

Ένιωθα λες και ήμουν κατά κάποιον τρόπο ασταθής, λες και ήμουν απελευθερωμένος από κάθε έγνοια. Η Μπελλα ήταν το μονό που είχε σημασία εκείνη τη στιγμή

Φυλάκισα τους καρπούς της στα χεριά μου, κρατώντας τους γαντζωμένους πάνω στο έπιπλο. Πιέζοντας την όλο και πιο πολύ από κάτω μου. Στο τέλος τους άφησα και κύλησα τα χεριά μου ευγενικά σε όλο της το σώμα, περιπολώντας απαλά το δέρμα της.

Το σκοτεινό, πεινασμένο της βλέμμα διαγράφτηκε στο πρόσωπο της, όταν τα δάχτυλα μου ανίκανα να συγκρατηθούν μπλεχτήκαν στα μαλλιά της και έσπρωξαν το κεφάλι μου πιο κοντά στο πρόσωπο της. Η ανάσα της με χτύπησε κατευθείαν. Ήθελα απεγνωσμένα να την γευτώ.

Το φιλί που ακολούθησε, πιο παθιασμένο από ποτέ, με αποτελείωσε. Απόμακρυνα τα χεριά μου από τα μαλλιά της, και τα έφερα στους γοφούς της, αφού πρώτα την απελευθέρωσα από το παντελόνι της. Το δέρμα της ήταν δροσερό, το δικό μου καυτό. Παρόλα αυτά η αίσθηση ήταν ανακουφιστική. Ένιωθα λες και κάθε σημείο του κορμιού της έλιωνε κάθε φορά που τα χεριά μου περιποιούταν το σώμα της και εγώ έλιωνα αποκαμωμένος μαζί της.

Χωρίς να καθησω να σκεφτώ τις επιλογές μου, αγκάλιασα την Μπελλα και την κουβάλησα έως πάνω στο δωμάτιο της, οδηγώντας και τους δυο μας στο κρεβάτι. Οπού και πέσαμε χωρίς πολλά λόγια πάνω στα μαλακά στρωματά.

Η μυρωδιά της τώρα με περικύκλωνε από παντού, ερχόταν από όλες τις κατευθύνσεις κάνοντας με να χάνω σιγά το μυαλό μου.

Την λαχταρούσα τόσο πολύ που με δυσκολία μπορούσα να συγκεντρωθώ στην επίπλωση του χώρου. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που βρισκόμουν στο δωμάτιο της αλλά όλα έμοιαζαν να υστερούν μπροστά στην δική της ομορφιά με αποτέλεσμα να μην μπορούσα να πάρω τα ματιά μου από πάνω της.

Η φωτιά που τρεμόπαιζε στα ματιά της μαρτυρούσε πως ήθελε να προσχωρήσουμε. Να περάσουμε τις αγκαλιές, και τα φιλιά. Να αφήσουμε τους εαυτούς μας να ξεσπάσουν επιτελούς ο ένας πάνω στον άλλο μετά από όλο αυτό το μαρτύριο.

Με μια κίνηση βρέθηκε από πάνω μου. Τα μαλλιά της πάνω στο πρόσωπο μου, σαν κουρτίνες που με εμπόδιζαν να δω κάτι άλλο εκτός από το πρόσωπο της. Έφερα μια ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλα μου παίζοντας μαζί της καθώς κοιτούσα ταυτόχρονα την Μπελλα. Η ανάσα της ήταν βαριά, και τα μαγουλά της είχαν αποκτήσει εκείνο το ροδακινί χρώμα που με τρέλαινε.

«Είσαι πανέμορφη» ψέλλισα φέρνοντας τα χείλη μου στον λαιμό της, σέρνοντας τα πάνω στου ωμούς της, συναρτώντας την αρχή του σουτιέν της. Ήταν λευκό, με ελάχιστη δαντέλα να το περιτριγυρίζει.

Την αγκάλιασα, τα δάχτυλα μου πίσω στην μέση της προσπαθούσαν να βρουν το κούμπωμα του. Όταν κατάφερα να το βγάλω εκείνη αναστέναξε λες και είχε απελευθερωθεί από κάτι που την ενοχλούσε. Τα χείλη μου ήταν για άλλη μια φορά απασχολημένα πάνω στον λαιμό της. Τα δόντια μου ίσα που ακουμπούσαν την λευκή, χλωμή επιδερμίδα της.

«Σε θέλω από την πρώτη στιγμή που σε είδα, αλλά ήμουν πολύ δειλός για να το παραδεχτώ ακόμη και στον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό» ομολόγησα. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που έλεγα δυνατά τις σκέψεις μου σε κάποιον άλλον εκτός από μερικά μέλη της οικογένειας μου. Ακόμη και σε εκείνα για να πω την αλήθεια ήμουν απόμακρος, χωρίς να λέω ποτέ πολλά. Μονό με την Αλις εκφραζόμουν ελευθέρα και αυτό γιατί της περισσότερες φορές τσακωνόμασταν.

«Σε περίμενα για παρά πολύ καιρό, νόμιζα πως με αγνοούσες» ανταποκρίθηκε η Μπελλα. Βόγκηξε καθώς φυλάκιζα τον λοβό του αυτιού της ανάμεσα στα δόντια μου, καθως και όταν τα χείλη μου συνέχισαν το ίδιο μότο σε όλο της το κορμί.

Έπειτα της χάρισα ένα βαθύ και αισθησιακό φιλί, το οποίο και μου άφησε την αίσθηση πύρινης φωτιάς στα χείλη μου. Τόσο έντονα ήταν τα συναισθήματα μου για αυτήν. Τόσο έντονα που με έκαναν να φαντάζομαι πράγματα τα οποία στην πραγματικότητα δεν υπήρχαν. Για μια στιγμή, μάλιστα ένιωσα πως η ιδία η Μπελλα μπροστά μου ήταν ένα καλοσχεδιασμένο όνειρο με κύριο σκοπό να με τρελάνει. Αλλά όσο και να το σκέφτηκα αυτό, ποτέ δεν συλλογιστηκα την πιθανότητα να ξυπνήσω.

Τα χεριά μου έψαξαν τα στήθη της και μέσα στο ελαφρύ φως του δωματίου κατάφερα να τα βρω με ευκολία. Βόγκηξε με την επιθυμία έντονη στα ματιά της, να καίει τώρα πια κάθε άλλο συναίσθημα. Το ερωτικό της αυτό κάλεσμα έδιωξε την διστακτικότητα από πάνω μου, κάνοντας με να βυθίσω το πρόσωπο μου στα στήθη της χαμένος στην μοναδική αίσθηση του αρώματος και της γεύσης της.

Ο πόθος που ένιωθα για την Μπελλα ήταν πιο έντονος από ποτέ, τόσο που με δυσκολία μπορούσα να συγκρατήσω τον εαυτό μου από το να την κάνει με κάθε δυνατό τρόπο δική του. Ένιωθα να σκίζομαι στα δυο. Ένιωθα λες και το όνειρο μοιραζόταν την ιδία θέση με τον εφιάλτη. Όπως και το αγγελάκι και το διαβολάκι πάνω στους δυο μου ωμούς.

Την έκλεισα βαθιά μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου, απολαμβάνοντας κάθε δευτερόλεπτο αυτής της μοναδικής στιγμής. Για πρώτη φορά παίρνοντας το μέρος του αγγέλου στην ζωή μου. Το κυριότερο όμως ήταν πως ένιωθα ωραία και μπορούσα να νιώσω πως και η Μπελλα ένιωθε ακριβώς το ίδιο.

Ο χρόνος που μου είχε μείνει δεν ήταν πολύς. Δεν ήξερα ποσό ακόμη θα μπορούσα να κρατηθώ. Ήλπιζα όμως αρκετά ώστε να ικανοποιήσω την Μπελλα.

Το κεφάλι μου χαμήλωσε αντιμετωπίζοντας το θέαμα του επιπέδου στομαχιού της και της λεπτής της μέσης. Σκόρπησα πύρινα φιλιά σε εκείνη την περιοχή και αργά, περιμένοντας την αντίδραση της Μπέλλα, έφερα τα χεριά μου πάνω στο εσώρουχο της.

«Εντουαρντ» ούρλιαζε με επιθυμία το όνομα μου. Με εξέπληξε ο τρόπος με τον οποίο κάτι τόσο απλό γινόταν τόσο ερωτικό ταυτόχρονα. Αν και έπρεπε να παραδεχτώ πως καθετί ήταν άκρως ερωτικό με αυτήν την γυναικά. «Βγάλε' το» διέταξε και εγώ χωρίς να το σκεφτώ καθόλου την απάλλαξα και από αυτό το εμπόδιο.

Έκανα πίσω για να την θαυμάσω, γυμνή, φυσική, απαλλαγμένη από κάθε καλλυμα. Η λευκή επιδερμίδα της έμοιαζε πιο λεία, γυαλισμένη από ποτέ, χωρίς καμιά ατέλεια ενώ είχε πάρει μια ελαφριά γαλάζια απόχρωση από τον φωτισμό που μας πρόσφερε το φεγγάρι. Πρόσεξε πως την παρατηρούσα και απευθείας κοκκίνισε. Όταν είδε πως συνέχιζα να την κοιτάζω έκανε και αυτή το ίδιο αρχίζοντας από το πρόσωπο μου και φτάνοντας έως το παντελόνι μου. Στραβομουτσούνιασε.

«Νόμιζα πως τα είχαμε βγάλει όλα» Έκλεισε το στόμα της με το χέρι της μόλις διαπίστωσε τι είχε πει. Τα ζυγωματικά της φούντωσαν πριν ένα χαμόγελο σχηματιστεί στα χείλη της.

Εξέτασε τα ματιά μου ψάχνοντας για κάτι, καθώς με πλησίαζε ξανά μπουσουλώντας σαν γάτα πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Τα χεριά της βρεθήκαν πάνω στο παντελόνι μου, ξεκουμπώνοντας το φερμουάρ του τζιν μου.

Φυλάκισα τους καρπούς της στα χεριά μου πριν προλάβει να το βγάλει τελείως από πάνω μου. «Είσαι σίγουρη, Μπελλα;» ρώτησα ψάχνοντας για κάποια ανησυχία, καποιον δισταγμο μέσα στα ματιά της.

Φυσικά και ήθελα σαν τρελός να τελειώσουμε αυτό που είχαμε αρχίσει αλλά ήθελα απεγνωσμένα η Μπελλα να σχηματίσει μια καλή γνώμη για μένα. Την γνώμη του ξεχωριστού, την γνώμη που είχα σχηματίσει εγώ για αυτήν.

«Εσύ είσαι σίγουρος;»

Η ερώτηση της με σόκαρε. «Ναι, είμαι αλλά το θέμα είναι… πως… Νόμιζα πως ήθελες να είσαι ξεχωριστή»

Μου χαμογέλασε. «Για σένα είμαι ξεχωριστή. Μπορώ να το δω στα ματιά σου κάθε φορά που με κοιτάς, όλοι από το σχολείο το έχουν προσέξει. Μονή μου δεν θα κατάφερνα ποτέ να βγάλω κάποιο συμπέρασμα που να στέκει. Τώρα απλά άφησε με να βγάλω το παντελόνι σου»

«Είσαι ξεχωριστή, είσαι ότι πιο πολύτιμο είχα ποτέ μου, Μπελλα» είπα πριν αφήσω τους καρπούς της επιτρέποντας της να κάνει ότι ήθελε με εμένα.

Με γρήγορες κινήσεις με απάλλαξε από το παντελόνι μου, ξαπλώνοντας με έτσι ώστε να το βγάλει τελείως. Όταν επέστρεψε ξανά ήταν από πάνω μου φιλώντας με τρυφερότητα και λίγη αγριότητα στον λαιμό. Ο συνδυασμός της πορσελάνινης κούκλας με αυτόν της πρόθυμης γυναικάς με έκανε να την θέλω περισσότερο από κάθε άλλη. Είχε κάτι πάνω της που με τραβούσε χωρίς ιδιαίτερη προσπάθεια από μέρους της. Την αγαπούσα για αυτό που είναι και όχι επειδή ήταν αρκετά έτοιμη ώστε να μου ικανοποιήσει τις ανάγκες.

Τα δάχτυλα της κατηφόρισαν από το στομάχι μου έως και… τον ερεθισμό μου πάνω από το εσώρουχο. Μου το έβγαλε και εκείνο και πριν καταλάβω καλά τι γινόταν ώστε να αντιδράσω τον πηρέ στο στόμα της. Κάθε άμυνα που είχα για να συγκροτηθώ έσπασε και τα χεριά μου βρεθήκαν μέσα στις τούφες των μαλλιών της ανακατεύοντας τα ασταμάτητα και παρακινώντας τη να συνεχίσει. Οι ηδονικοί αναστεναγμοί μου ακουγόταν σε όλο το δωμάτιο τόσο δυνατά που ήμουν σίγουρος που στον κάτω όροφο θα ακουγόταν με τον ίδιο τρόπο αν και ίσως λίγο πιο σιγά. Ήλπιζα να μην χρειαζόταν να αντιμετωπίσω τον πατερά της Μπελλα σε αυτήν την κατάσταση. Ήξερα πως ότι και να έλεγε θα είχε δίκιο.

«Μπελλα… Αχ… Μπελλα» Υπήρχαν στιγμές που άκουγα τον εαυτό μου να λέει διαφορές ασυναρτησίες και άλλες που απλώς απολάμβανα την αίσθηση των χειλιών της γύρω από τον ανδρισμό μου. Υπήρχαν στιγμές που σκεφτόμουν τις συνέπειες των πράξεων μου και άλλες που απλώς τις αγνοούσα. Και τέλος, υπήρχαν στιγμές που δεν μπορούσα να σκεφτώ λογικά. Κάθε κομμάτι του μυαλού μου ήταν συννεφιασμένο παραδομένο στα θέλω του σώματος μου.

Μετά από μερικά λεπτά που έμοιαζαν σαν αιωνιότητα σε εμένα με άφησε και ξάπλωσε ξανά από πάνω μου κολλώντας κάθε εκατοστό του κορμιού της πάνω στο δικό μου, τρίβοντας ναζιάρικα το στήθος της με το στερνό μου και αλλά πιο απόκρυφα σημεία. Βόγκηξα με επιθυμία γνωρίζοντας πως άμα συνέχιζε να έχει εκείνη τον έλεγχο δεν θα άντεχα ούτε για… Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που δεν γνώριζα τις αντοχές μου, που έπιανα τον εαυτό μου απροετοίμαστο για το τι θα συμβεί στην συνεχεία.

«Μπελλα, σε παρακαλώ… Δεν αντέχω άλλο…» κλαψούρισα. Ήθελα όσο οτιδήποτε άλλο το μαρτύριο αυτό να τελειώσει, να φτάσει στην κορύφωση του.

«Κάνε με δική σου, Εντουαρντ» μουρμούρισε εκείνη.

Δεν έχασα χρόνο. Με βιαστικές από την ανυπομονησία κινήσεις έβγαλα το προφυλακτικό από την τσέπη του παντελονιού μου κάτω στο πάτωμα και έσκισα με τα δόντια μου το περιτύλιγμα Έπειτα το φόρεσα και όταν ήμουν πλέον έτοιμος για την Μπελλα την κοίταξα.

Τα ματιά της με περιεργαζόταν με θάρρος αλλά και με απορία.

«Κουβαλάς πάντα ένα μαζί σου;» είπε με ένα τόνο ερωτηματικό αλλά ταυτόχρονα συμπερασματικό στην φωνή της.

«Όχι, απλά σήμερα πήρα ένα… Ξέρεις… Για καλό και για κακό»

Βυθίστηκα μέσα της αργά, ακόμη αναποφάσιστος για αυτά που μου είχε πει η Αλις. Παραλές τις αμφιβολίες μου σχετικά με εκείνο το θέμα η Μπελλα απλά βόγκηξε σιγανά χωρίς κανένα σημάδι πόνου στο πρόσωπο της εκτός από ευχαρίστηση. Αυτό με έκανε να υιοθετήσω την δική της αυτοπεποίθηση και να αφήσω κάθε μέρος του κορμιού μου ελεύθερο. Όταν πλέον βρέθηκα τελείως μέσα της όλα γύρω μου έμοιασαν να λιώνουν, να σκουριάζουν, να χάνουν ότι ενδιαφέρον είχαν παλιά. Όλα εκτός από το κορίτσι που βρισκόταν ξεπνοος από κάτω μου.

Περήφανος που είχα πάρει τον πλήρη έλεγχο έγινα ένα μαζί της ξανά και ξανά χαμένος μέσα στο πάθος μου, πλημμυρισμένος από το γλυκό συναίσθημα της πληρότητας. Αυτό που με έκανε να χάσω κάθε επαφή μου με τον έξω κόσμο ήταν όταν η Μπελλα άρχισε να ανασηκώνει τους γοφούς της, συναντωντας το σώμα μου την ιδία στιγμή που το δικό μου κολλούσε με το δικό της.

«Είσαι υπεροχή… Θέλω να μείνω μαζί σου για πάντα, δεν ξέρεις ποσό καιρό το ονειρευόμουν αυτό… Δεν θέλω να τελειώσει ποτέ» αναστέναξα.

«Και εγώ το ίδιο, και εγώ το ίδιο» μουρμούρισε με δυσκολία.

Αύξησα τον ρυθμό μου νιώθοντας καταπληκτικά, λαμπρά. Δεν υπήρχαν λέξεις για να περιγράψουν τον τρόπο που ένιωθα όταν ήμουν γύρω από την Μπελλα. Την άγγιξα παντού, περιπολώντας κάθε σημείο του σώματος της, σκύβοντας ξανά και ξανά συναρτώντας κάθε φορά τα χείλη της τα οποία και κάποιες φορές δάγκωνε από την επιθυμία. Η μέση της λικνιζόταν ακολουθώντας πιστά τον ρυθμό μου, και ήμουν βέβαιος πως αναγνώριζε πως εγώ είχα τον έλεγχο τώρα πια. Έμοιαζε τόσο υποταγμένη στις δικές μου ανάγκες που ίσα, ίσα που καταλάβαινα πως ενδιαφερόταν για τις δικές της. Γεγονός που δεν ξεχνούσα ποτέ.

_Πρώτα εκείνη, _έλεγα στον εαυτό μου.

Όσο περνούσαν τα λεπτά οι κινήσεις μας γινόταν όλο και πιο γρήγορες, καθώς τα σώματα μας γινόταν ένα απελπισμένα από όλη αυτή την φυλακή των συναισθημάτων. Τα δάχτυλα μου γαντζωθήκαν πάνω στην μέση της, ενώ ένιωθα τα δικά της να γρατζουνάνε με πάθος το δέρμα μου. Οι αναστεναγμοί μου έγιναν πιο έντονοι, όπως και οι δικοί της.

«Εντουαρντ, Εντουαρντ, Εντουαρντ» Το όνομα μου πλανιόταν σαν προσευχή μέσα στον χώρο κάνοντας με να αναστενάζω όλο και πιο δυνατά.

Ήμουνα ευχαριστημένος με τον εαυτό μου. Ευτυχισμένος για την ακρίβεια που μπορούσα να την ικανοποιώ με αυτόν τον τρόπο, ανταποδίδοντας της όσα εκείνη μου έδινε απλόχερα. Συνέχισα να τις προσφέρω ευχαρίστηση με τα χείλη μου φιλώντας τα βλέφαρα, τα μαγουλά, το λαιμό, τα στήθη της, ότι έβρισκα μπροστά μου μέσα στην παραζάλη των συναισθημάτων.

Το σώμα μου συνάντησε το δικό της για άλλη μια φορά και έπεσα πάνω στο κορμί της κουρασμένος και λαχανιασμένος ξέροντας πως το όλα όσα είχα ποτέ ευχηθεί είχαν γίνει πραγματικότητα. Εγώ και η Μπελλα ήμασταν μαζί και τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να μας χωρίσει ποτέ…


	4. Chapter 4

November Rain

Κεφάλαιο 5ο : Γλυκές Ανάγκες

Δεν ήθελα να παραδεχτώ πως έπρεπε να φύγω. Ήθελα να μείνω μαζί της για πάντα, να κοιμηθώ από διπλά της κοιτάζοντας για την υπόλοιπη νύχτα τα ματιά της, το κορμί της, την λευκή επιδερμίδα της, χαϊδεύοντας τις ανάκατες τούφες των μαλλιών της και ένα σωρό πράγματα ακόμη που είχα μέσα στο μυαλό μου. Σαν να απέφευγα χρησιμοποιώντας την φαντασία μου την πραγματικότητα, σαν να προσπαθούσα να ξεφύγω από εκείνη και να συγκεντρωθώ μονό στο κορίτσι διπλά μου.

«Σε αγαπώ» είπε φέρνοντας τα χεριά της γύρω από τον λαιμό μου, ξυπνώντας αντανακλαστικά τον ίδιο πόθο που είχα και προηγουμένως. Για μια στιγμή αναρωτήθηκα άμα θα χόρταινα ποτέ μαζί με την Μπελλα. Η απάντηση ήταν ξεκάθαρη, η πιο λογική που μπορούσα να σκεφτώ εκείνη τη στιγμή. Όχι, ήταν αδύνατον. Πάντα θα ήθελα και άλλο.

Την έφερα μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου. Το κεφάλι της ακουμπούσε ξεκούραστα πάνω στο στήθος μου και η ζεστή, ρυθμική ανάσα της χτυπούσε το εκτεθειμένο δέρμα μου. Ένα ρίγος διαπέρασε το σώμα μου σαν αντίδραση.

Πέρασα τα δάχτυλα μου μέσα από τις τούφες των μαλλιών της αιχμαλωτίζοντας τις εκεί.

«Και εγώ, δεν μπορείς να φανταστείς ποσό» Φίλησα το μέτωπο της. Ένα απαλό φιλί που προκάλεσε ιδία ένταση μεταξύ μας όπως και τα πιο αισθησιακά που είχαμε ανταλλάξει

Την ιδία στιγμή που τα λόγια αυτά βρήκαν από το μέσα μου, το στόμα μου είχε βρεθεί στα χείλη της εμποδίζοντας την να πει περισσότερα. Άφησε το σώμα της να παραδοθεί για άλλη μια φορά σε εμένα, όπως έκανε κάθε φορά άλλωστε. Οι γλώσσες μας πάλευαν η μια με την άλλη και μαζί με αυτή τη μάχη ένιωθα να δίνω μια μάχη με τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό.

Ο αυτοέλεγχος μου δεν θα είχε μεγάλη διάρκεια άμα συνεχίζαμε έτσι και πίστευα πως ήδη όλα αυτά είχαν φέρει την Μπελλα στα όρια της –άμα αυτό το κορίτσι είχε όρια. Εκείνη όμως το έκανε πολύ δύσκολο να αντισταθώ, αδύνατο.

Αναστέναξε τυλίγοντας με κατευθείαν με το άρωμα της. Ήμουν τόσο αδύναμος, τόσο μεθυσμένος από την παρουσία της που τίποτα άλλο δεν είχε σημασία. Ο Τσάρλι βεβαία ήταν κάτι αρκετά σημαντικό για να αγνοηθεί αλλά και πάλι… Δεν νοιαζόμουν και παρά πολύ.

Και η Μπελλα και εγώ βρισκόμασταν εκεί που φανήκαμε. Ο Ένας μέσα στην αγκαλιά του αλλού. Τίποτα άλλο δεν είχε σημασία. Κάθε θέληση που είχα για να φύγω είχε καταρρεύσει. Αυτό ήταν ένα πρόβλημα κατά κάποιον τρόπο.

Τα δάχτυλα της Μπελλα βρεθήκαν πάνω στον θώρακα μου και σιγά, σιγά άρχισαν να κατεβαίνουν μέχρι που βρεθήκαν στο στομάχι μου. Ξεφύσηξα πιο ανυπόμονος από ποτέ, όταν και οι δυο τιναχτήκαμε μακριά ο ένας από τον άλλον.

Ο ήχος από το περιπολικό του Τσαρλυ είχε κάνει και τους δυο μας να αντιδράσουμε έτσι.

Oλα είχαν παγώσει, μαζί και το πρόσωπο της Μπέλλα. Τα ματιά της ήταν ορθάνοιχτα, σαν να είχε μόλις έρθει αντιμέτωπη με ένα φάντασμα, και το πρόσωπο της ήταν πιο χλομό από ότι συνήθως. Εγώ αντιμετώπισα το όλο θέμα πιο ψύχραιμα από εκείνη.

Καθώς άκουγα τον απειλητικό ήχο των βημάτων ενός ανθρώπου πάνω στο πεζοδρόμιο και έπειτα τον ήχο των κλειδιών τρομαχτικά κοντά στην πόρτα έπιασα το κορίτσι απέναντι μου από τους ωμούς. Αυτή η συμπεριφορά δεν έβγαζε πουθενά και έπρεπε και εκείνη να το καταλάβει.

«Μπελλα, σε παρακαλώ σύνελθε, πρέπει να ντυθείς» παρακάλεσα γλυκά κοιτώντας την βαθιά μέσα στα ματιά, που είχαν εστιάσει εκείνη τη στιγμή στα δικά μου.

Μπορούσα να νιώσω τον τρόμο της να με διαπερνάει, όπως και την ανακούφιση στο πρόσωπο της όταν κατάλαβε πως θα ήμασταν μαζί σε όλο αυτό. Βεβαία αυτό ήταν και το πρόβλημα. Πως ήμασταν γυμνοί, στο δωμάτιο της, κάτω από τα στρωματά και χωρίς να κάνουμε καμιά κίνηση ώστε να διαφύγουμε από αυτήν την παγίδα.

Η πόρτα κάτω άνοιξε και προς στιγμή σκέφτηκα πως τα συναισθήματα και των δυο μας ταυτιζόταν με εκείνα που είχαν τα θύματα στις ταινίες τρόμου.

Ευτυχώς η αποφασιστικότητα της Μπελλα είχε επιστρέψει και χωρίς να χάνει χρόνο σηκώθηκε γρήγορα από το κρεβάτι σέρνοντας και εμένα από πίσω της. Με τράβηξε μπροστά από μια ντουλάπα και άνοιξε την πόρτα της. Δεν με κοίταξε ούτε για μια στιγμή. Απλά έριξε τα ρούχα μου μέσα, πηρέ ένα ζευγάρι ξεθωριασμένες φόρμες και τις φόρεσε μηχανικά αλλά με νευρικές κινήσεις.

Δεν μου άρεσε να την βλέπω να ντύνεται, αλλά κατάλαβα πως αυτό ήταν έτσι και αλλιώς αναπόφευκτο. Βλαστήμησα από μέσα μου κατηγορώντας την κακία μου τύχη. Άμα είχα αντισταθεί, άμα είχα φύγει νωρίτερα τίποτα δεν θα συνεβαινε. Όλα θα κυλούσαν φυσιολογικά, εγώ θα έφευγα με μια γλυκιά γεύση της Μπελλα στο στόμα μου και εκείνη θα με ονειρευόταν στον ύπνο της -η τουλάχιστον θα σκεφτόταν ότι είχαμε κάνει. Την φανταζόμουν να δαγκώνει τα χείλη της καθώς θα το έκανε… Θεέ μου… Την ήθελα τόσο πολύ…

«Αχ… Ποτέ δεν περίμενα να βρεθώ σε μια τέτοια κατάσταση…» κλαψούρισε θλιμμένα και αγχωμένα ταυτόχρονα. Το μέτωπο της γυάλιζε από τον ιδρώτα που είχε δημιουργηθεί από το άγχος της. Ούτε και εκείνη ήθελε να καταλήξουν έτσι τα πράγματα.

«Μπελλα;» Η βροντερή φωνή του Τσαρλυ ακούστηκε από τον κάτω όροφο. Εκείνη κούμπωσε με βιασύνη το φερμουάρ του φούτερ της χωρίς να κάνει τον κόπο να φορέσει τίποτα από μέσα.

Συνηδιτοποιησα πως τόση ώρα απλά καθόμουν εκεί και την έβλεπα. Δεν έκανα τίποτα και αυτό με έκανε να νιώθω και ένοχος και άχρηστος ταυτόχρονα.

«Έρχομαι» φώναξε η Μπελλα προσπαθώντας χωρίς αποτέλεσμα να κρύψει την αγωνιά της. Γύρισε προς το μέρος μου και με κοίταξε παρακλητικά σαν να ήταν ο φταίχτης για αυτή την κατάντια. «Συγνώμη, Εντουαρντ αλλά πρέπει να μπεις μέσα στην ντουλάπα»

«Σοβαρολογείς; Δεν νομίζω πως κινδυνεύω λιγότερο άμα μπω πίσω από τις κουρτίνες. Άσε που δεν χωράω καν εδώ μέσα. Ο Τσαρλυ δεν είναι ηλίθιος. Άμα καταλάβει κάτι η ντουλάπα θα είναι το πρώτο πράγμα που θα ψάξει» είπα απεγνωσμένα, με αγωνια και απογνωση, ρίχνοντας φευγαλέες, γεμάτες νευρικότητα ματιές προς τον μικροσκοπικό χώρο που μου πρόσφερε η Μπελλα. Άμα ο Τσαρλυ άνοιγε έστω και λίγο την πορτούλα αυτή εγώ θα έκανα μια εντυπωσιακή είσοδο μαζί με όλα τα γυναικεία ρούχα.

«Σε παρακαλώ, Εντουαρντ. Σοβαρέψου, είναι σοβαρό αυτό και δεν νομίζω πως ο Τσαρλυ θα καταλάβει τίποτα άμα μπεις εδώ μέσα. Δεν θα σκεφτόταν ποτέ έτσι για μένα» είπε σοβαρά δαγκώνοντας το κάτω χείλος της σε τέτοιο βαθμό που ήταν έτοιμο να ματώσει.

Εγκατέλειψα τον εγωισμό μου, ξεχνώντας για μια στιγμή πως θα κρυβόμουν μέσα σε έναν στενό χώρο σαν να έπαιζα κρυφτό με τον πατερά της Μπελλα. Ήταν στην φύση μου να αντιμετωπίζω κατάματα ότι με ενοχλούσε η με φόβιζε –ναι, ένας οπλισμένος πατέρας με φόβιζε- και ποτέ δεν θα μπορούσα έτσι απλά να το βάλω στα ποδιά. Ήταν σαν το στοίχημα. Μια πρόκληση. Μια πρόκληση που έπρεπε να νικήσω.

Δεν ξερώ τι με έκανε να αλλάξω γνώμη. Δεν μπορούσα να το καθορίσω. Η αγάπη μου για την Μπελλα ήταν ένας πολύ καλός λόγος για να δικαιολογήσω το πώς δέχτηκα να εξελιχθούν έτσι τα πράγματα.

Έσκυψα προς το μέρος της και άφησα ένα απαλό φιλί στο μέτωπο της παραμερίζοντας τα μαλλιά της από εκεί, πριν μπω μέσα στην ντουλάπα. Η πόρτα έκλεισε από μπροστά μου φυλακίζοντας με μέσα.

_Τελεία… Εγώ και τα εσώρουχα…_

Δεν υπήρχε επιστροφή η μάλλον έτσι πίστευα. Κοίταξα το ρολόι, τα ματιά μου είχαν συνηθίσει το σκοτάδι τώρα πια, που είχα πάντα περασμένο στον καρπό μου και αντιμετώπισα πάλι τον υπερβολικό αριθμό. Είπα στην Αλις να με δικαιολογήσει στους γονείς μου για κανένα τετράωρο, όχι για έξι ολόκληρες ώρες. Θα έβρισκα τον μπελά μου. Και εγώ και η αδερφή μου…

Η Εσμε έπαιρνε πολύ σοβαρά τις καθυστερήσεις μου σαν να ήμουν μικρό παιδί αντί για δεκαεπτά χρονών και ο Καρλαιλ έλεγε πως έπρεπε να τους αφήνουμε να ξερόυν ποσό θα λείψουμε και που θα είμαστε σε περίπτωση που γίνει κάτι. Γονείς ήταν... Δεν τους αδικώ αλλά κάτι στιγμές σαν και αυτές είναι παρά πολύ δύσκολο να σκεφτείς λογικά.

Γυναικεία ρούχα με περιτριγύριζαν μαζί με αξεσουαρ, παπούτσια και εσώρουχα. Το τελευταίο αν και στην αρχή μου τράβηξε την προσοχή αποφάσισα να κάτσω ήσυχος. Όσο και να ήθελα να δω το γούστο της Μπελλα σε αυτόν τον τομέα δεν ήθελα όταν επιτελούς ερχόταν η στιγμή που θα ανήγε αυτή η αναθεματισμένη πόρτα να με έβρισκε με αυτά στα χεριά. Θα την έκανα να νιώσει απίστευτα άβολα!

Προσπάθησα να στρέψω την προσοχή μου κάπου αλλού και αμέσως τα ματιά μου έπεσαν σε ένα τετράδιο στην γωνιά την ντουλάπας. Ήταν αρκετά κοντά για να το φτάσω, άμα είχα την δυνατότητα να κουνήσω τα χεριά μου, βεβαία. Ήμουν τόσο άτυχος και τόσο περίεργος ταυτόχρονα.

Ήθελα να ξερώ κάθε λεπτομέρεια για την ζωή της Μπελλα και κάτι μου έλεγε πως αυτό το τετράδιο έγραφε κάτι σημαντικό. Δειλά, δειλά έσκυψα προς το μέρος του. Το τρίξιμο της πόρτας με έκανε να κοκαλώσω στην θέση μου.

Όταν κατάλαβα πως το πεδίο ήταν ελεύθερο έκανα άλλη μια προσπάθεια και αυτή τη φορά είχε επιτυχία. Έφερα το τετράδιο μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου και αργά ίσιωσα την πλάτη μου, νιώθοντας σαν ηλικιωμένος άνθρωπος.

Μέσα στο σκοτάδι τα μεγάλα, κεφαλαία γράμματα στο εξώφυλλο έγραφαν ΗΜΕΡΟΛΟΓΙΟ και από διπλά μια ημερομηνία. Το διπλανό κουτάκι ήταν κενό.

Πάγωσα στην θέση μου όταν συνηδιτοποιησα πως κρατούσα στα χεριά μου το ημερολόγιο της Μπελλα. Δεν μπορούσα να πω πως χάρηκα ιδιαιτέρα με την ανακάλυψη μου. Το στοίχημα ήταν κάτι που είχε αποκλείσει τελείως από το μυαλό μου εκείνο το απόγευμα και κάτι που δεν ήθελα ούτε καν να σκέφτομαι. Ο Μαικ Νιουτον, οι απειλές του και η ομάδα κατείχε ένα κομμάτι μέσα μου αλλά η Μπελλα ήταν πολύ πιο σημαντική και από όλες τις ζωες της ομάδας μαζί. Την αγαπούσα όσο οτιδήποτε άλλο στον κόσμο και ήθελα να είμαι μαζί της συνεχεία.

Η ομάδα; Η ομάδα ήταν απλώς μια απασχόληση, κάτι με το οποίο μου άρεσε να περνάω τον χρόνο μου παίζοντας μπάλα η κυκλοφορώντας σε νυχτερινά κλαμπ μαζί τους τις Παρασκευές και τα Σαββατοκύριακα. Στα κορίτσια άρεσαν αυτοί που φανήκαν σε αυτήν την 'συμμορία' και αυτό ήταν κάτι που με κρατούσε εδώ και χρονιά από το να τους παρατήσω όλους. Τώρα η Μπελλα ήταν αρκετή για να μου κρατάει συντροφιά. Μάλιστα ένα άλλο είδος συντροφιάς. Δεν χρειαζόταν να περιοριζόμαστε σε κάποια δραστηριότητα που περιλάμβανε απαραίτητα αγκαλιές και φιλιά. Μπορούσα να μιλήσω μαζί της γνωρίζοντας πως με καταλάβαινε απόλυτα και με άκουγε. Δεν μπορούσα να πω πως οι φίλοι μου το έκαναν αυτό.

Άκουσα το τρίξιμο των σκαλιών, τα βήματα ενός ανθρώπου και τέλος τον ήχο της πόρτας του δωματίου της Μπελλα. Η αναπνοή μου κόπηκε και αντανακλαστικά έκρυψα το ημερολόγιο μέσα στα ρούχα που η Μπελλα είχε πετάξει κάτω. Βλαστήμησα όταν θυμήθηκα πως το μονό που είχα προλάβει να φορέσω ήταν το εσώρουχο μου.

Αναρωτήθηκα πως θα ήταν το πρόσωπο του Τσαρλυ όταν θα με αντίκριζε έτσι. Πιθανότατα το πρόσωπο του θα άλλαζε αποχρώσεις και μετά… Δεν ήθελα να ξερώ. Το μονό που μπορούσα να φανταστώ ήταν τι θα του έλεγα σε εκείνη την περίπτωση.

_«Γεια σας, είμαι το αγόρι της Μπελλα, ο Εντουαρντ Καλεν. Ξερώ πως κάναμε μια κακή αρχή και ξερώ πως έπρεπε να σας συστηθώ νωρίτερα αλλά με την Μπελλα γνωριζόμαστε εμ- είμαστε ζευγάρι για περίπου ένα μηνά και προσπαθούσαμε να γνωρίσουμε ο ένας τον άλλον καλυτέρα, ξέρετε τώρα. Οπότε… Πάμε κάτω στο σαλόνι να το συζητήσουμε; Εμ… Περιμένετε να βάλω κάτι πάνω μου πρώτα»_

Μια πολύ καλή αρχή! Ο Τσαρλυ σίγουρα θα με σκότωνε που παραπλάνησα την κόρη του με αυτόν τον τρόπο…

«Εντουαρντ;» ψιθύρισε η Μπελλα κλείνοντας με θόρυβο την πόρτα από πίσω της.

«Μπελλα; Μπορώ να βγω;» ρώτησα χωρίς να ξερώ πια θα ήταν η επόμενη κίνηση μου.

«Ναι. Ο Τσαρλυ είναι απασχολημένος κάτω με την τηλεόραση» δήλωσε με σταθερή φωνή.

Έσπρωξα την πόρτα της ντουλάπας μπροστά και το ελάχιστο φως από το πορτατιφ του δωματίου ενόχλησε αμέσως τα ματιά μου, τα ανοιγόκλεισα. Θα μου έπαιρνε λίγα λεπτά για να το συνηθίσω… Η Μπελλα καθόταν στην άκρη του κρεβατιού, τα χεριά της κρατούσαν το πρόσωπο της, τα δάχτυλα πίεζαν μανιασμένα το μέτωπο της και τα ματιά της ήταν στραμμένα στο πάτωμα. Δεν χρειάστηκε και πολύ σκέψη για να αποφασίσω να πάω, να καθησω διπλά της και να την τραβηξω μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου. Χάιδεψα τα μαλλιά της, το πρόσωπο της και φίλησα την κορυφή του κεφαλιού της για να την καθησυχάσω. Είχα ξεμείνει από λέξεις.

«Πως θα φύγεις; Δεν γίνετε να καθίσεις όλη την νύχτα εδώ» έσπασε την σιωπή.

Αναλογίστηκα για μια στιγμή τις πιθανότητες που είχα για να καταφέρω να απόδραση. Το να πάω ατάραχος κάτω στο σαλόνι, να ανοίξω την πόρτα και να φύγω αποκλειόταν κατευθείαν. Η μονή μου επιλογή ήταν να πηδηξώ από το παράθυρο… Κάτι που έπρεπε να ομολογήσω πως ήταν καλή ιδέα. Υπήρχε δέντρο από διπλά και σε περίπτωση που έχανα την ισορροπία μου και έπεφτα υπήρχε γρασίδι από κάτω. Δεν θα πάθαινα και καμιά σοβαρή ζημιά.

Κατευθύνθηκα προς το παράθυρο με μεγάλα, βιαστικά βήματα, το άνοιξα και έριξα μια ματιά κάτω. Δυο όροφοι… Το δέντρο θα με βοηθούσε αρκετά από διπλά.

«Τι κανείς;» ρώτησε η Μπελλα με τρεμαμενη φωνή.

«Δραπετεύω. Θα κατεβώ από το παράθυρο, είναι η μονή λύση»

«Είσαι τρελός; Είναι δυο όροφοι! Μπορεί να τραυματιστείς σοβαρά!»

Πέρασα την μπλούζα μέσα στα χεριά μου και έπειτα πάνω από το κεφάλι μου. Στην συνεχεία την τράβηξα από το τελείωμα της ώστε να ισιώσει. Είχα ήδη βάλει το παντελόνι και εκείνη τη στιγμή έψαχνα το δεύτερο παπούτσι, το οποίο και βρήκα μετά από λίγα λεπτά κάτω από το κρεβάτι. Το μπουφάν ήταν κάτι που θα δυσκόλευε κατά κάποιον τρόπο το να κατεβώ οπότε αποκλειόταν οπωσδήποτε.

«Δεν νομίζω, το δέντρο θα με βοηθήσει να κατεβώ με ασφάλεια»

«Είναι ψηλά!»

«Είναι ο μονός τρόπος! Θα εμένα άμα μπορούσα, Μπελλα. Το θέλω αλλά δεν γίνεται» Αυτό ήταν αλήθεια. Άμα κανείς δεν με περίμενε θα εμένα όλη την νύχτα εκεί, βλέποντας την Μπελλα να κοιμάται και περιμένοντας την ώρα και την στιγμή που θα άνοιγε τα βλέφαρα της με το πρώτο φως του ηλίου.

«Έχεις δίκαιο, αλλά δεν θέλω να σε δω με σπασμένο πόδι εξαιτίας μου»

«Μπελλα, δεν φταις εσύ. Εγώ έπρεπε να είχα φύγει νωρίτερα… Όσο για το δέντρο το έχω ξανακάνει. Μην ανησυχείς όλα θα πάνε καλά»

«Αλήθεια;» ρώτησε καχύποπτα. Είχε σταυρώσει τα χεριά της μπροστά από το στήθος της και η στάση που είχε πάρει όπως και το βλέμμα της μου θύμιζαν ανάκριση.

«Φυσικά"

«Καλά, καλά… Μονό υποσχέσου μου πως θα προσεχείς» είπε καθώς είχε αιχμαλωτίσει το κάτω χείλος της ανάμεσα στα δόντια της. Ήταν τόσο σέξι όταν το έκανε αυτό και δεν μπορούσα να συγκροτήσω το μυαλό μου από το να πάρει επικινδύνους δρόμους.

«Θα προσέχω»

«Ααα… Και αύριο ο Τσαρλυ θα λείπει οπότε άμα θέλεις πέρασε για να…» Κοκκίνισε. «…διαβάσουμε»

_Η αποπλάνηση του Εντουαρντ Καλεν ξεκίνησε…_

Της χαμογέλασα. «Λαμπρά»

«Σε αγαπώ» ομολογησε, δαγκωνοντας τα χειλη της.

«Και εγώ σε αγαπώ» ανταποκριθηκα ξεροντας πως ηταν η απολυτη αληθεια.

Με κάθε βήμα που έκανα ένιωθα λες και το κενό μεγάλωνε μέσα μου, σαν να είχα μόλις αποχωριστεί ένα μέρος του ιδίου μου του εαυτού πίσω. Στο δωμάτιο που πριν λίγο ήμουν με την Μπελλα. Καθώς περπατούσα έφερα στο μυαλό μου κάθε στιγμή που είχαμε ζήσει εκεί μέσα και δεν μπόρεσα να εμποδίσω το πελώριο χαμόγελο που είχε σχηματιστεί στο πρόσωπο μου.

Οι σκέψεις αυτές με συνόδευαν έως την άφιξη μου στο σπίτι μου, οπού και με περίμενε όλη η οικογένεια μου στο καθιστικό. Η Αλις ήταν η μονή που χαμογελούσε. Η Εσμε και ο Καρλαιλ δεν έκαναν καμιά προσπάθεια να δείξουν πιο κεφάτοι, κάτι που οπωσδήποτε δεν ήταν.

«Συγνώμη που άργησα» είπα αμέσως. «Δεν θα ξαναγίνει»

Προσπάθησα να ξεφύγω από τις σκάλες αλλά η φωνή της Εσμε με εμπόδισε. «Δεν θέλουμε να σε κατακρίνουμε για τίποτα, Εντουαρντ. Είσαι δεκαεπτά χρονών πια και κατά την γνώμη μου είναι φυσιολογικό να λείπεις κάποιες φορές μέχρι αργά από το σπίτι. Αλλά το θέμα είναι…»

«Ανησυχείτε όπως κάνατε όταν ήμουν δεκαττεσαρων» Δεν ήταν ερώτηση, αλλά δεν ήμουν και απόλυτα σίγουρος για το συμπέρασμα που είχα βγάλει. Ο τόνος μου ήταν σταθερός, λογικός και αυτό ήταν κάτι που κανένας τους δεν περίμενε. Ούτε καν η Αλις. Φαινόταν σαν να περίμεναν μια έκρηξη θυμού από μέρος μου, κάτι που ήταν αδύνατο μετά από το υπέροχο απόγευμα που είχα περάσει.

«Απλώς θέλουμε να ξέρουμε που να σε βρούμε η τουλάχιστον να ξέρουμε τι ώρα θα γυρίσεις» επισήμανε ο Καρλαιλ χαμογελαστά, τα ματιά του όμως σε αντίθεση με το πρόσωπο του ήταν σταθερά. «Αυτό είναι το μονό που ζητάμε»

«Θα συμβιβαστώ με την ώρα» ομολόγησα γελώντας. «Δεν θέλω να έρχεστε να με μαζεύετε από τα παρτυ»

Δεν χρειάστηκε να πούμε τίποτα άλλο, απλά ανέβηκα στον πάνω όροφο ανέμελα νιώθοντας πως πετούσα σε κάθε μου βήμα. Μέσα στην παραζάλη των συναισθημάτων δεν άκουσα την Αλις. Την ένιωσα μονό να στηρίζεται από τον ωμό μου, από οπού και την έδιωξα αμέσως ενοχλημένος.

«Ήσουν με την Μπελλα;» ρώτησε για άλλη μια φορά πετώντας στα σύγνεφα. Στον χαρωπό κόσμο της Αλις Καλεν. Χιαχ...

«Ναι» απάντησα απλά, αλλά υπήρχε κάτι τρυφερό στην φωνή μου που της τράβηξε το ενδιαφέρον. Αφού μου έριξε ένα σταθερό, γεμάτο περιέργεια βλέμμα στα ματιά φάνηκε να καταλαβαίνει κάποια πράγματα.

«Λάμπεις ολόκληρος» παρατήρησε.

«Και η Μπελλα έτσι ήταν όταν την άφησες;» απόρησε με κάτι πονηρό, πειραχτικό στον τόνο της. Με σκούντησε απαλά με τον αγκώνα της παρακινώντας με για λεπτομέρειες.

«Πάψε, Αλις. Άφησε με ήσυχο» διαμαρτυρήθηκα. Δεν ήθελα να αρχίσουμε μια κουβέντα που θα με έκανε να νιώσω άβολα.

«Έτσι και αλλιώς θα τα μάθω από την Μπελλα. Αυτό είναι το καλό με τις φίλες. Ποτέ δεν κρατάνε μυστικά η μια από την άλλη. Δεν μπορώ να πω και το ίδιο για τα αδέρφια» Στο τέλος της πρότασης της κατσούφιασε ελαφρά, σαν να διαμαρτυρόταν που δεν της μιλούσα ανοιχτά για τα θέματα των σχέσεων μου.

«Μιας και μιλάμε για εμπιστοσύνη τι γίνεται με τον Τζασπερ;» προσπάθησα να ξεφύγω από την συζήτηση.

«Άμα μου πεις εσύ τι έγινε με την Μπελλα θα σου πω και εγώ για εμένα» απάντησε εκείνη χαμογελαστά.

«Δεν με ενδιαφέρει ιδιαιτέρα εδώ που τα λεμέ. Συνεχίζω να θέλω να μείνω μονός» είπα αδιάφορα, με λόγια γεμάτα ειλικρίνεια. Είχε σημασία; Και να έβγαινε με τον Τζασπερ πως θα με επηρέαζε αυτό;

«Όλοι μετά από τέτοιες… δραστηριότητες θέλουν να μείνουν μονοί» χαχάνισε και πριν προλάβω καν να απαντήσω είχε βρεθεί στο δωμάτιο της, στο τέλος του διαδρόμου. Η πορτα είχε ήδη κλείσει.

Αναστέναξα ευχαριστημένος που είχα καταφέρει να την ξεφορτωθώ και κλειδώθηκα στο δωμάτιο μου. Ειχα μια ανεκπληρωτη αναγκη να τιθασεψω.


End file.
